


Hitori ja nai

by Shiroyuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Misunderstandings, Português, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Winter, soft
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiroyuki/pseuds/Shiroyuki
Summary: Era uma vez um Rei Solitário e Egoísta que não tinha súditos. Era uma vez um Pequeno Corvo que queria voar.Quis o destino que eles se encontrassem, e completassem a vida um do outro. Quis também o destino, plantar a semente da dúvida em seus corações.Poderia o Rei Egoísta, superar seu problema em lidar com sentimentos, para alcançar o Pequeno Corvo em seu voo livre?





	1. I'll be there

Era uma vez um Rei Solitário e Egoísta, que dava suas ordens displicentemente, sem se preocupar com os seus súditos. Ele era um bom Rei, mas por ser tão egocêntrico, perdeu seu posto. Foi abandonado, e percebeu dessa forma que, mesmo que continuasse a ser um rei, isso não teria valor algum se não houvesse alguém para ouvir os seus comandos. O Rei de Lugar Nenhum, lá do alto, estava mais uma vez, só.

Era uma vez um Pequeno Corvo que queria voar. Ele queria voar mais alto do que qualquer um, queria ver o mundo lá de cima. Mas ele era pequeno, não podia subir tanto quanto queria. Suas asas mal conseguiam bater, contra o vento forte. Outros pássaros maiores cobriam sua visão. Ninguém entendia seu desejo de crescer, e se tornar um Pequeno Gigante. O corvo estava, lá do chão, com toda a sua força de vontade inexplicável, só.

O destino é uma força implacável, e muito irônica. Quis ele que o Rei Egoísta e o Pequeno Corvo se conhecessem, da maneira mais improvável que se possa imaginar. O Pequeno Corvo era o parceiro ideal para o Rei Egoísta, pois sabia confiar em suas decisões. E o Rei Egoísta, por sua vez, conseguia colocar o Pequeno Corvo no ponto mais alto, deixando que ele abrisse suas asas e aproveitasse o vento.

Os dois descobriram que eram perfeitos um para o outro. Um combo imbatível. Seus pensamentos sincronizavam de tal forma, que quase não se podia dizer que eles se conheciam há tão pouco tempo. Porém, ah, sim, porém… o destino, com seu irremediável senso de humor, quis por a amizade dos dois à prova, plantando a semente da dúvida em seus corações. Mais de uma vez, deixando-os sem rumo por algum tempo, até que voltassem a encontrar o caminho um para o outro. Eles sempre conseguiam. Não estavam mais sós. Ou talvez houvesse mais naquela simples e inesperada amizade do que eles compreendiam. E isso poderia, de qualquer maneira, impedi-los de prosseguir juntos pela mesma estrada por mais tempo. Eles teriam que superar isso por si mesmos.

 

 

~

 

Era inverno. A neve caia lentamente e se acumulava onde quer que houvesse lugar, nos telhados, nas janelas, nas árvores sem folhas, e nas calçadas. O vento frio soprava ruidosamente, encontrando brechas onde pudesse entrar e gelar ainda mais cada espaço disponível. Em breve, o ano se encerraria, e embora existissem muitas pessoas que gostassem dessa época do ano, isso era uma exceção no clube de vôlei da escola Karasuno, no distrito de Miyagi.

— Ah, cara… a gente não pode praticar… - Hinata Shouyou, a “melhor isca de todas” do time de Karasuno, reclamava sem parar durante todo o caminho da volta da escola. Como era de se esperar, as atividades esportivas ou externas na escola eram paralisadas por causa do frio naquele período de tempo, então eles não poderiam usar o ginásio.

— É. – Kageyama Tobio, levantador, respondeu simplesmente, porque, embora o falatório incessante de Hinata o irritasse profundamente, ele não podia negar suas afirmações. Era um saco não poder treinar. – Hinata, você vai ir a algum lugar agora…?

— Ooooee, Hinata! – um grito vindo do alto sobressaltou os dois calouros, antes que o garoto de cabelos alaranjados pudesse responder. Vindo em alta velocidade da colina logo atrás, vinha Tanaka, e logo ao lado dele, Nishinoya. Os dois chegaram ali mais rápido do que Kageyama era capaz de se surpreender. Aqueles dois tinham tanta energia, mesmo naquele frio, que era exaustivo apenas observar. – Você quer ir comer manjuu com a gente?

Hinata pareceu se animar com a ideia, já que um sorriso enorme iluminou seu rosto. — Sim!

— Você acabou de dizer que não tinha dinheiro para pagar o que me deve do outro dia. – Kageyama rosnou, irritado repentinamente.

— Uhh, você sempre estraga tudo… - Hinata fez uma careta, semicerrando os olhos para o lado do mais alto.

— Não importa, os seus senpais aqui vão pagar tudo hoje! – Nishinoya bradou, apontando energicamente para si mesmo. Tanaka acenava com a cabeça, para reforçar a ideia.

— Quer vir também, Kageyama? – ele completou.

— Não, vou passar essa. Tenho que ir para casa. – ele afundou as mãos no bolso, virando o rosto. Sem olhar mais uma vez para trás, continuou seu caminho. As vozes altas dos três conversando ainda podia ser ouvida por mais alguns metros, até que ele se distanciasse o suficiente. Ele conservava a expressão amarrada e emburrada, de quem não suporta nem mesmo os próprios pensamentos. Estava, de fato, tentando não pensar em mais nada, entretanto, no silêncio e no frio, e com um longo caminho ainda a percorrer, essa tarefa se tornava mais impossível a cada passo dos seus pés regelados afundando na neve fofa.

Não conseguia lembrar exatamente quando aquele sentimento intranquilo teve início. Antes, Hinata Shouyou era apenas um baixinho irritante e barulhento que dizia coisas insanas sobre se tornar um ás, e que pulava mais alto do que qualquer um. Em algum momento, seus olhos se voltaram para ele, e uma vez que o notou, Kageyama não conseguiu mais deixar de observá-lo. Primeiro, o reconheceu como um parceiro em potencial. Ele se tornou a pessoa que sempre estaria lá para receber os seus passes. Para cortar o ar, acreditando que ele jogaria a bola certeiramente na sua mão. Crendo de olhos fechados, nele. Era a primeira vez que sentia a confiança de outra pessoa. Era uma sensação estranha, mas ele se acostumou, ainda que relutante.

Depois disso, ele não admitiria facilmente, mas eles se tornaram amigos. Hinata podia ser incômodo e agitado, podia tirar Kageyama do sério ás vezes… ou quase sempre. Mas sutilmente, acabou se tornando uma boa companhia. Em contra-partida, ele era alguém em quem Kageyama podia também confiar, de olhos fechados…

E então, em dado momento, algum dia comum como qualquer outro, seus olhos passaram a perseguir Hinata por mais vezes. Não apenas para direcionar a bola para ele. Não somente durante os treinos. Não com pensamentos racionais.

As ações do garoto passaram a ser muito mais conscientes para Kageyama. Hinata se escondia atrás dele quando se sentia acuado. Imitava as palavras de Tanaka, para motivá-lo, e dizia coisas constrangedoras para incentivar a todos. Fazia imitações idiotas dele e não tinha vergonha de falar o que achava ser necessário, não importava a hora ou o lugar. Sorria mais do que qualquer um ao vencer, e não tinha medo de chorar quando perdia. Sabia valorizar as pequenas coisas, e apesar de querer sempre a vitória, não se desesperava com a derrota. Apenas usava isso como incentivo para buscar com ainda mais sede a chance de se recuperar. E, acima de tudo, ele era alguém capaz de pular o mais alto que podia, para bater em uma bola que ele nem sabia se estaria lá, apenas porque… sabia confiar.

Ah, sim, Kageyama perdia a paciência com Hinata muitas vezes. Inúmeras, infinitas, vezes. Tinha vontade de acertar a cabeça dele tanto quanto tinha vontade de… bem, era suficiente saber que Hinata era capaz de fazer emergir o lado mais descontrolado da sua personalidade. Logo ele, que sempre foi tão comedido, que sempre soube exatamente o que queria. Hinata o fez perder a cabeça. Em todos os sentidos.

Quando seus olhos se desviavam para Hinata, durante os treinos, e ele via aquele sorriso tão brilhante… ou seu rosto sério e compenetrado… sempre acabava errando um pouco o caminho da bola. Gritava e colocava a culpa no outro, para disfarçar. Mas sabia muito bem o que ocorria na sua mente, quando isso acontecia. E a cada dia se tornava mais claro… e quanto mais pensava nisso, e quanto mais a conclusão ficava evidente, mais ele percebia o quão grande era o problema em que havia se metido.

Em momentos como a pouco, em que Hinata estava perto dos outros e demonstrava se dar tão bem com eles todos, irracionalmente ele sentia alguma coisa apertando lá no fundo. Principalmente, se ele demonstrasse abertamente a admiração que sentia pelos outros jogadores, como quando começava a elogiar demais Nishinoya, ou observava com brilho nos olhos Asahi jogar. Era uma sensação esquisita, desnecessária e sem sentido. Hinata era o tipo de pessoa que se dava bem com qualquer um, não importava quem fosse, e que não se importava em dizer abertamente o que pensava deles. Ele não havia ficado amigo dos seus rivais da Nekoma em um piscar de olhos? E convencido uma garota tímida e insegura a se tornar gerente do time, sem parecer se esforçar? Esse era o tipo de pessoa que Hinata era. Alguém com quem todos podiam contar, alguém que não hesitava… mas Kageyama, fazendo jus à alcunha de rei egoísta, ainda tinha esse pensamento superficial de querer que aqueles olhos determinados e cheios de vida focassem somente nele. Droga, que pensamento estúpido.

Certa vez, durante o ginasial, os colegas de time da Kitagawa Daichi fizeram uma brincadeira, durante uma das viagens de jogos. Era uma rodada de perguntas e respostas, mas como sempre, Tobio preferiu ficar de lado, fingindo desinteresse. Em uma das vezes, a pergunta era simples. “Qual a coisa mais insana que você já fez?”. Ele não lembrava mais do que seus colegas tinham dito, ou do que ele pensou na hora. Mas agora, seguramente, tinha uma resposta para aquela questão. A coisa mais insana que um ser humano poderia fazer na sua vida, era, sem sombra de dúvidas, se apaixonar.

 

 

— Oi, Kageyama… você tá estranho… - Shoyou se colocou sobre os joelhos, cutucando a bochecha dele com a borracha da ponta do lápis. Tobio estalou a língua no céu da boca, irritado. – Tá com dor de barriga, é?

— Cala a boca e senta aí, idiota! – ele bradou, voltando a atenção para o caderno de exercícios a sua frente. As provas finais não tardariam a chegar, logo após o recesso, e eles não poderiam arriscar a pegar aulas complementares, de maneira nenhuma. Não se quisessem chegar às nacionais nessa vida. Os dois combinaram de estudar juntos, e a casa de Kageyama foi escolhida, daquela vez. Até aí tudo bem. Mas eles tinham que estar absolutamente sozinhos naquela casa, logo hoje? Logo quando Kageyama estava com dificuldades em se manter focado, por que Hinata estava com uma maldita touca de orelhinhas de raposa, e com o rosto corado superficialmente, ainda pelo frio recente que enfrentou ao chegar até ali. Com a ponta do lápis apoiado nos lábios ligeiramente rachados, quando tentava pensar seriamente em alguma questão. Com uma ruguinha formando-se entre as sobrancelhas, ao perceber que não importava o quanto pensasse, ainda era um idiota. E a ponta da língua de fora, quando se empolgava demais ao julgar ter encontrado a resposta correta, e começava a resolver o cálculo…

— Você tem certeza de que não está com uma gripe ou algo assim? – Hinata insistiu, logo depois. – Você para aí, com essa cara de nada, e suspira a cada cinco minutos. É meio estranho, sabe?

— Preocupe-se com seus próprios assuntos, idiota. Se não conseguir pelo menos um 60 na próxima prova, pode dar adeus aos treinos, quando voltarmos.

— Aaah, eu seeei! Mas isso vale pra você também! É com isso que você está tão preocupado, então? – Hinata inclinou o rosto, inquirindo seriamente. Kageyama sabia como ninguém que quando aquele ruivo colocava algum assunto na cabeça, era difícil de tirar. Deu de ombros, evasivamente.

— Deve ser. Agora me diz, que fórmula você usou pra resolver a 4?

— Não parece, sabe? – Ah, claro que ele não ia deixar o assunto de lado tão facilmente – Você está pensando em alguma outra coisa, e isso já faz um tempão. Eu percebi que os seus levantamentos não tem mais todo aquele “gwaaa” que tinham antes. Você anda errando ultimamente…

— Quem você pensa que é para dizer que eu erro, hein?? – Kageyama levantou a voz de uma vez, agarrando o menor pelo cachecol que ele ainda usava no pescoço, e trazendo-o para mais perto – Não vou ouvir isso de alguém que mal consegue sacar direito, pra começo de conversa!

— Não estou dizendo que é o fim do mundo você errar, Kageyama… - apesar da situação, Hinata continuava conversando normalmente – É só que com os seus levantamentos, eu posso sentir a sua hesitação. E eu acho que não tem nada a ver com o vôlei.

Claro, aquele maldito instinto, estava lá para delatá-lo. Hinata era naturalmente perceptivo, e embora fosse estúpido demais para interpretar o que quer que seja, ele certamente perceberia se havia algo de errado. Tobio desviou o olhar, sentindo-se inquieto. Soltou Hinata e voltou a sentar no chão, onde estava antes. Ainda havia a mesa baixa de centro entre eles, mas com a movimentação anterior, parte dos cadernos e lápis haviam caído e se espalhado. Tobio começou a juntá-los, para disfarçar.

— N-não é nada demais. – ele murmurou, ainda que contra a vontade. Não queria dizer nada, ainda mais para ele, mas seria estranho não dar nenhuma resposta depois disso. – Eu prometo que vou manter meus assuntos pessoais longe da quadra. Não vai se repetir.

— Isso é impossível! O Kageyama de fora da quadra e o Kageyama de dentro da quadra continuam sendo o mesmo Kageyama. Sua mente vai continuar se preocupando com o que for, seja onde você estiver. – Shouyou afirmou, cruzando os braços, enquanto encarava o outro com furor. Tirou a touca da cabeça e seus cabelos estavam mais revoltos do que nunca, lembrando chamas ardentes e vívidas. Ele se inclinou sobre a mesa, sem desviar os olhos. – Nee, Kageyama… você está gostando de alguém?

— O q-q-que? Idiota, que ideia é essa, perguntando uma coisa como essa do nada!

— Ah, é só que… - ele esfregou a mão na nuca, sem jeito – Eu ouvi uma conversa entre o treinador e o sensei um dia desses… eles estavam falando sobre alguns erros que nós cometíamos de vez em quando, e o técnico Ukai disse que as vezes alguns ficavam distraídos demais, então o sensei disse que era melhor relevar esses pequenos erros, por que corações jovens são apaixonados facilmente, ou algo assim… e eu só… pensei que você pudesse ter ficado assim por que estava gostando de alguém, só isso… - ele riu, tentando aliviar a tensão. Kageyama achava um absurdo que alguém que mal conseguia decorar uma fórmula de física lembrasse de detalhes de uma conversa entreouvida.

— Isso não tem nada a ver com você. E m-mesmo que fosse o caso… eu não deixaria uma coisa tão banal como essa atrapalhar meus movimentos no jogo, não mesmo! – Kageyama resmungou, cruzando os braços. Era mentira, uma mentira ridícula. Mas Hinata pareceu acreditar, pois voltou a rir.

— Claro que não! Você é o Rei da Quadra afinal! – Kageyama nem se deu ao trabalho de mandar ele parar de chamá-lo assim – Aliás, você nem deve ter capacidade de se apaixonar, sendo tão chato e tudo mais. Algo como isso nunca iria distrair você, não é?

— Exatamente. – ele concordou, acenando com a cabeça, ainda de braços cruzados.

— Seria ruim… se você começasse a gostar de alguma garota. – Hinata deixou escapar, sem perceber. Kageyama ergueu os olhos rapidamente, surpreso pelo que ouvia – Por que então, você iria pensar mais nela do que pensa em volêi. E eu acabaria ficando para trás… digo, o time! O time acabaria ficando para trás.

Tobio balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar um pensamento muito tolo que ameaçou passar pela sua mente.

— Ainda bem que eu não tenho capacidade para isso, não é? – ele resmungou em voz baixa.

— Ainda bem.

Os dois se mantiveram naquele silêncio eloquente, desconfortável, que sempre se sucede depois de uma conversa esquisita. Barulho de páginas virando, lápis batendo na mesa, murmúrios de Hinata tentando pensar. Alguns minutos se arrastaram.

— Kageyama… - ele chamou de repente, erguendo somente os olhos do livro de questões, que estava na mesma página desde que fora aberto. O moreno apenas levantou a cabeça para ele. – Você já… sabe… Já gostou de alguma garota antes? Ou recebeu alguma declaração?

A curiosidade do garoto parecia genuína. Kageyama tentou não olhar diretametne para ele enquanto respondia, mas seus olhos não obedeciam da maneira que ele queria, de forma que levou algum tempo até ele ruminar uma resposta decente.

— Quando eu estudava na Kitagawa Daiichi, as garotas meio que só queriam saber do Oikawa, então não havia esse problema. Só quando eu estava no terceiro ano, uma garota tentou me convidar para sair…

— Mesmo! Ooooww!! - Hinata parecia absolutamente chocado, o que Kageyama deveria entender provavelmente como uma ofensa - E o que você disse a ela? Vocês sairam? Ela era bonita?

— Claro que não, idiota! Eu precisava me focar no campeonato, não tinha tempo para essas coisas. E, além disso, eu nem conhecia ela!

— Hm… então você nunca saiu com uma garota, é?

— Não faça essa cara convencida, eu sei muito bem que você também nunca saiu com nenhuma!

— E como é que você sabe?

Kageyama estava pronto para rebater o argumento, quando se deu conta de que, realmente, ele não tinha como saber. não sabia quase nada sobre a vida de Hinata antes deles se conhecerem. sabia que ele não tinha um time formado na sua antiga escola, e que se virava para conseguir treinar, e por isso o seu nível de técnica básico era tão deplorável. Sabia que ele tinha uma irmã mais nova ou algo assim, talvez. Que ele ficava nervoso demais antes de qualquer partida. Sabia que ele queria ser um ás. Mas… quantas vezes eles conversaram de verdade, sobre alguma coisa que não fosse vôlei?

A risada alta de Hinata o acordou de seus pensamentos; — Aaah, você tinha que ter visto a sua cara!!

— Você nunca saiu com nenhuma garota, Hinata? - ele inquiriu, mais seriamente do que queria que soasse. Droga, ele tinha ficado tenso demais. Não poderia demonstrar sua inquietação com o assunto dessa forma, até mesmo alguém tapado com Hinata acabaria percebendo.

— Claro que sim. – ele respondeu naturalmente, e Kageyama perdeu o ar por um segundo – Eu saía o tempo todo com as mulheres do clube feminino de vôlei, e elas pagavam sorvete para mim!

Kageyama sentiu vontade de socar aquela cara terrivelmente sorridente, mas ao invés disso, limitou-se a jogar nele a almofada mais próxima. Como ele se atrevia, a brincar com as suas preocupações dessa forma! Francamente, Kageyama Tobio, você podia ter medido melhor as suas escolhas antes de cair por alguém tão… tão… ah faltavam palavras para descrever quanta irritação uma pessoa tão pequena era capaz de causar de uma só vez.

— Então… - ele estava mais frustrado com a própria linha de pensamentos do que com Hinata em si. Mas ao que parecia, depois de ter trazido aquele assunto à tona, dificilmente conseguiria controlar-se novamente, o que já era esperado. Kageyama sempre havia sido um tanto impulsivo ao tratar de assuntos delicados, e parecia que Hinata tinha o dom de provocar esse seu lado menos controlado. - … você nunca beijou uma garota antes? E não estou falando das senhoras do clube feminino!

— Claro que não! Se eu nunca tive uma namorada, como é que ia ter beijado uma menina? - Hinata explanou o que era óbvio. Kageyama apenas bufou, inconformado com a própria inquietação. Ele deveria parar logo com esse assunto e voltar a se concentrar na matemática. Era só isso que importava.

— E você nunca pensou… sei lá, como seria? - ele pigarreou, e virou a cabeça na direção da janela. Um tremor quase imperceptível fazia a lapiseira em sua mão vacilar. ele mal podia acreditar no que estava tentando fazer.

— Hm… acho que já pensei… - Hinata ergueu os olhos para o teto, juntando as mãos nos tornozelos, com as pernas cruzadas em frente ao corpo. parecia ponderar realmente a questão levantada por Tobio. A ingenuidade dele diante das intenções do outro era irritantemente perturbadora. “Ao menos pegue a pista, idiota! Eu me sinto um aproveitador…” - Na verdade, nunca me importei muito com isso… mas meus amigos me incomodavam um pouco. Acho que deve ser legal, sabe, sair com uma garota… Só que eu nunca senti vontade.

— Sei…

— Todo mundo dá tanta importância pra isso! O que é que tem de bom em beijar uma garota? Não deve ser melhor do que a sensação de bater na bola que você passa pra mim, com toda a força, e marcar um ponto! - ele bateu com o braço no ar, para ilustrar. Por um instante, seus olhos brilharam, com a recordação daquele sentimento. Kageyama riu internamente. Ah, sim, esse era o idiota do vôlei…

— Então não há motivos para se preocupar não é? - Tobio deu de ombros, sentando para trás e apoiando as mãos no chão - Se você não quer fazer isso, afinal…

— Se ao menos fosse uma garota bonita como a Shimizu-senpai…

— Você está brincando? Mal consegue trocar duas palavras com a senpai sem suar feito um porco e tremer sem parar. - ele revirou os olhos, desdenhoso - Não iria aguentar nem dois minutos, sem acabar vomitando nela!

— Como você é malvado, Kageyama-kun! Por isso que não arranja uma namorada! Está é com inveja por que a Shimizu-senpai gosta mais de mim do que de você! - Hinata mostrou a língua, claramente numa tentativa de irritar ainda mais Kageyama, talvez esperando que ele explodisse, gritasse, e chutasse sua bunda para fora da casa dele naquele momento. Mas o moreno apenas suspirou, repentinamente cansado demais até para replicar as provocações do garoto.

— Não importa. Isso é complicado demais para um idiota como você entender, afinal. - ele voltou a olhar para os cadernos. Não tinha ideia do que estava esperando quando deu continuidade àquele assunto, pois sabia muito bem o quão abstraído Hinata poderia ser. Aquilo só fazia com que acabasse sentindo-se pior consigo mesmo.

— Não seja assim, Kageyama! É claro que eu entendo disso também! Só não sei porque os outros parecem se importar tanto se eu beijei ou não uma garota… - ele murmurou em um muxoxo, despertando a curiosidade do mais alto.

— Os outros? Alguém mais já perguntou isso para você?

— Os senpais, durante o acampamento de treino, estavam conversando sobre isso… Bem, eles são mais velhos, é claro que já tem experiência! Embora eu ache que o Tanaka-senpai e o Nishinoya-senpai estavam mentindo para mim… de qualquer forma, eles riram bastante, então não foi legal… Se ao menos houvesse uma forma de acabar logo com isso…

— Como assim? - a voz de Tobio saiu mais aguda do que tinha pretensão, e ele se amaldiçoou por isso. Uma ideia efêmera, traiçoeira, passou pela sua mente, e ele tentou não pensar demais nela. Hinata Shouyou era avoado demais para a sua própria segurança, e isso era um fato.

— Ah, você sabe! Beijar logo uma pessoa, e então, esse problema não existiria mais. Assim, quando alguém perguntasse, eu ia saber do que estão falando. E eles iam parar de encher o saco sobre isso. - ele bufou, passando a mão pelos cabelos revoltos.

— Acho que entendo o que você quer dizer… - Kageyama mirou os olhos para algum ponto perto do chão e da parede, tentando desanuviar a sua mente em colapso. Ele também, estava justamente pensando o quanto gostaria de acabar com toda essa perturbação que o impedia de focar-se somente no vôlei, de uma só vez. Se houvesse uma maneira rápida, de tirar Hinata dos seus pensamentos o tempo todo, e de sua mente voltar a ser o que era antes… isso resolveria todos os seus problemas.

Talvez… só talvez… Se ele provasse à Hinata e à si mesmo que essa perturbação toda era apenas um engano, um erro passageiro. Se ele tirasse essa cisma da sua cabeça, e conseguisse avançar sem arrependimentos. Se ele experimentasse, ao menos uma vez, poderia ter certeza daquilo que sentia e perceberia que tinha sido tolo ao dar vazão a alguns impulsos desmedidos, e que nada daquilo fazia sentido de fato. ele então, iria esquecer. Era como quando era criança, e via um brinquedo na televisão, ia logo querendo. Mas depois de muito insistir e pedir o tal brinquedo, quando finalmente ganhava, já não era exatamente aquilo que ele tinha imaginado. Talvez, essa sua estranha fixação em Hinata não fosse nada além de um simples capricho. Sim, isso tinha até certo sentido. Não custava tentar.

— Hinata… - ele chamou hesitantemente, odiando a maneira como aquele nome soou nos seus lábios. Já estava começando a beirar o arrependimento daquela estúpida e irracional ideia. Onde raios ele estava com a cabeça?

— Hm? - O garoto ergueu os olhos, enormes e redondos, na direção de Tobio. Aqueles olhos cor-de-mel brilhantes, atentos a tudo ao seu redor, menos àquilo que estava óbvio, estampado na testa do levantador. Milhares de razões para não fazer aquilo que estava prestes a fazer pulavam na sua cabeça, mas ele rebatia a todas, usando de argumentos não tão convincentes em arrumar uma desculpa aceitável para a atitude que acabaria por tomar. Só de olhar para Shouyou, sua resistência já caia uns 60 por cento.

— Você gostaria de tentar? B-b-beijar alguém, eu digo… - a tentativa de Kageyama de parecer desinteressado e distante falhou, quando ele não conseguiu mais olhar para a parede, e seus orbes afiados acabaram focando-se em Hinata. Mais precisamente, nos lábios dele. Pequenos, mas que podiam tirar Kageyama facilmente do controle, tanto ao dizer besteiras para irritá-lo, quanto tirando seu sono durante a noite ao imaginá-los de maneiras diferentes. Aaah, como ele odiava acordar no meio da madrugada, agitado por causa de mais um sonho confuso e sem contexto, onde o protagonista era aquele garoto de cabelos alaranjados e ar confuso, que o encarava com um misto de incompreensão e dúvida, neste instante.

— Não acho que existam muitas pessoas por aí tentadas a me dar uma chance de experimentar, sabe? - Hinata entoou o que era óbvio, em um tom que parecia duvidar da capacidade mental de Kageyama - Eu não posso simplesmente sair atacando as garotas e perguntando se elas querem sair comigo, também… eu não tô desesperado…

— Eu sei disso, idiota! Só estou dizendo que você poderia tentar… com… alguém que não fosse exigir nada de você em troca. Só para tentar, sabe? Tirar logo esse problema das costas… - ele revirou os olhos, falando como se fosse algo banal e fácil - Alguém que estivesse em uma situação semelhante, talvez. Um amigo… ou algo assim…

— Aaaah entendi! - Hinata falou alto, sobressaltando Kageyama - Aposto que o Tanaka-senpai estava falando de algo assim quando disse que já tinha experiência! É claro que ele nunca teria tido uma namorada! Mas… - ele voltou a se aquietar, analisando melhor aquela estranha sugestão - Não seria meio esquisito? Fazer isso com um amigo?

— Claro que não! - Kageyama replicou em um instante - As pessoas fazem isso o tempo todo. Eu acho… Enfim, não tem importância. Você quer fazer isso ou não?

— Você diz, agora? - Hinata ficou nervoso de repente - Você está se oferecendo para fazer isso por mim, Kageyama?

— Evidente que eu nunca faria isso! - Kageyama bradou, quase ofendido pela insinuação - Mas se você não consegue parar de pensar nisso, é melhor fazer alguma coisa o quanto antes. Uma isca não serve para nada se estiver desatenta! E como levantador, eu tenho que prestar atenção para que você não acabe se tornando um inútil, obviamente.

— Ah, entendi! Você está fazendo isso para eu jogar melhor… - Shouyou pronunciou com cuidado a sua descoberta, e Tobio confirmou.

— Algo assim - ele murmurou, voltando a olhar para a parede. Mentir daquela maneira para Hinata não era a coisa mais digna a se fazer, ainda mais quando ele evidentemente acreditava em qualquer coisa que dissesse, mas Kageyama tinha a impressão de que enlouqueceria se continuasse da forma que estava. A impotência de não poder fazer nada o consumia por dentro. Ele, tão habituado a resolver seus problemas rápida e efetivamente, sozinho, da melhor forma possível… agora se via preso em uma situação onde nada dependia somente dele, e da qual ele nem fazia ideia de como proceder. O receio de não saber e de não poder agir sempre foi aquilo que Kageyama mais repudiou na sua vida, e estar nesse tipo de circunstância o atormentava mais do que qualquer coisa.

— Então? - foi a voz de Hinata que o libertou dos seus pensamentos. Ele parecia inquieto, de uma forma diferente do normal.- Você vai fazer isso?

Kageyama olhou mais uma vez para Hinata. Será que ele era mesmo tão burro a ponto de não perceber as intenções óbvias que ele tinha, com aquela proposta? Ou talvez… ele quisesse isso também…? Não, Kageyama se recusava a alimentar qualquer indício de esperança que surgisse em seu peito há muito tempo, e não ia se deixar levar por uma possibilidade qualquer. Hinata se animava com qualquer coisa, e era um cabeça de vento. Não era algo difícil de acreditar se ele realmente achasse que aquela conversa toda era normal.

Sem falar que… Kageyama não queria realmente ter que se conter. Mesmo que fosse daquela maneira torta, errada, ele não queria desperdiçar a chance que estava tendo de, ao menos uma vez, saber como seria ter Hinata mais perto. Era a sua única oportunidade, afinal. Ele respirou fundo, e se colocou de pé. O ruivo o encarou, apreensivo, sentando-se de forma ereta e correta pela primeira vez desde que chegara ali, repousando as mãos cerradas em punho em cima das pernas dobradas. Esse idiota, estava tenso demais! Ele não deveria demonstrar tanto nervosismo, se não quisesse que Kageyama tivesse a ideia errada!

— Certo. Eu vou fazer, então. Bem rápido, e depois, vai ser como se nada tivesse acontecido. Entendeu? - ele se colocou a frente de Hinata, ajoelhando-se até que estivesse no mesmo nível em que ele. - Q-que fique bem claro, só estou fazendo isso para melhorar a sua concentração nos jogos, ok?

— Osu! - Hinata respondeu de imediato, mas quando encarou Kageyama tão de perto, suas orelhas rapidamente ficaram vermelhas. Ele desviou o olhar para baixo, resmungando - P-porque parece que eu estou sendo colocado no papel de garota? Não gostei…

— Calado! Você que pediu para eu fazer isso! - Tobio foi logo argumentando, embora sua afirmação não fosse de todo verdade. - Além do mais, eu sou mais alto do que você.

— Grande coisa... - ele murmurou mais uma vez, fazendo um muxoxo irritado. Kageyama suspirou.

— Apenas feche os olhos. Você não precisa pensar em nada, apenas feche os olhos, e deixe tudo comigo - ele disse. Sua voz estava branda e profunda, muito diferente do que Shouyou estava acostumado a ouvir. Geralmente, Kageyama era assustador quando não gritava… mas agora não. Suas palavras tiveram efeito calmante para ele, por que lembraram algo que,no fundo, ele já sabia. que não importava a situação, se fechasse os olhos e confiasse em Kageyama, as coisas dariam certo no final.

E sem pensar muito mais no assunto, ele fez como o outro dizia, simples assim. Tobio estremeceu por dentro, ao ter a plena consciência da conjunção que havia criado, e da qual não conseguiria escapar nem que quisesse. Ali estava Hinata, completamente vulnerável em seus braços, sem nem um pingo de resistência. Os lábios entreabertos, convidativos e ansiosos. Aquilo era muito mais do que ele sequer poderia ter imaginado, não estava preparado para algo assim.

Porém, desistir não era uma opção, quando ele sabia muito bem que Hinata jamais o deixaria em paz se ele amarelasse logo agora. Juntando todo o seu orgulho, ele se colocou logo a frente do garoto. Sentiu-o retesar-se quando colocou as mãos em seus ombros, embora elas estivessem também trêmulas. Ficou mais perto dele - não tanto quanto gostaria, mas o suficiente para alcançá-lo. Hinata mal se movia. Sua respiração estava rápida, seu coração batia alto, era óbvio que estava morrendo de nervosismo… mas não queria demonstrar nada.

Somente esperava por Kageyama, que então se inclinou para baixo. Hinata sempre fora pequeno daquele jeito? Ele tinha um cheiro bom, de sabonete. O rosto dele estava tão corado… Porque ainda tremia tanto? Sua cabeça zunia de tantos pensamentos que iam e vinham ao mesmo tempo. Tentando se concentrar, finalmente, aproximou o rosto dele, e sentiu a respiração cálida fazer cócegas no seu rosto quando já estava perto o bastante. Era agora. Tinha certeza de que se o plano de esquecer todos aqueles sentimentos estranhos que vinha tendo depois de prová-los não desse certo, então, tudo iria por água abaixo. Ele jamais iria conseguir voltar a ser o que era, estava dando um passo arriscado demais. Mas Hinata nunca teve medo de correr riscos, então, ele também não teria.

Estava tão perto… tão perto que nem conseguia acreditar. Virou o rosto levemente de lado, e logo fechou seus próprios olhos também. Os cabelos bagunçados de Hinata roçavam em sua testa. Seus narizes se chocaram, por um breve momento, antes de Shouyou inclinar ligeiramente o rosto para o lado oposto. Sentiu a pressão sob seus lábios antes de se dar conta de que havia mesmo atingido o objetivo final. Era macio, quente, e úmido. Hinata ofegou, assim que os lábios se tocaram, mas não se afastou.

O levantador deslizou uma das mãos pelo ombro de Shouyou, até segurar sua nuca, e enquanto a outra mão o firmava pela cintura, trouxe seu rosto para perto, movendo os lábios em busca de algo que nem ele próprio sabia o que era. Hinata pousou as mãos em seu peito, talvez em uma tentativa de afastá-lo, embora essa possa ter sido deixada em segundo plano tão de imediato que Tobio nem mesmo notou, e ele apenas deixou as mãos espalmadas ali.

O coração dele batia tão rápido e alto que atrapalhava seu raciocínio. Para falar a verdade, nem mesmo raciocínio ele tinha mais, tudo o que sabia era que queria mais daquilo, e que jamais seria suficiente. Interrompeu o beijo, sem se afastar nem mesmo um milímetro, apenas para recuperar o ar antes de prosseguir e então tomar novamente os lábios de Hinata, com mais vontade dessa vez, tentando ainda que sem saber direito como, aprofundar o contato o máximo que podia. Impeliu-se contra o corpo de Hinata, empurrando-o enquanto o abraçava, e seus lábios se moviam juntos.

Caiu por cima dele, no chão, suas pernas meio entrelaçadas e o braço ainda na cintura do menor. Sentiu as mãos dele, em seu peito, exercendo uma força quase mínima para afastá-lo. Nesse momento, abriu seus olhos.

Hinata o encarava, de olhos arregalados, rosto vermelho e respiração descompassada. Seu peito subia e descia, enquanto ele ofegava. E nos olhos dele, Kageyama viu… surpresa? Receio? …Medo? Algo que nunca havia visto antes, no semblante do meio de rede, nem mesmo quando enfrentavam adversários fortes, ou quando ele estava desmotivado por não ser tão alto ou tão bom quanto os outros. E havia sido ele próprio, a causar esse sentimento ruim em Hinata.

Afastou-se, ficando de pé e o mais longe possível dele. Passou a mão nos cabelos, nervosamente. Não conseguia encará-lo diretamente, e nem esboçar qualquer coisa para dizer. Havia exacerbado toda e qualquer chance de ter alguma explicação coerente para se justificar. Com a visão periférica, notou que depois de alguns segundos tentando entender o que acontecia, Hinata enfim se levantou. Juntou sua touca do chão, o cachecol caído logo ao lado, e colocou tudo isso e mais seus cadernos dentro da mochila de uma só vez, sem o menor cuidado.

Precipitou-se para a porta, e ali, pareceu hesitar. O coração de Kageyama, já agitado, acelerou em expectativa, mas ele ainda olhava para a beirada da cama, sem coragem de levantar a cabeça. Hinata pareceu tentar dizer algo, talvez se despedir, mas apenas saiu dali correndo com toda a velocidade que possuía, sem falar coisa alguma.

Só então, Kageyama desabou. Sentou no chão, com as mãos na cabeça e o rosto entre os joelhos. Queria sumir, desaparecer… queria nunca ter conhecido Hinata, e passado a vida inteira sozinho. Porque era isso o que ele merecia, depois do que fez. Não importava mais o quanto havia gostado de sentir que Hinata pertencia a ele, naquele breve segundo, e o quanto havia sido boa a sensação dos lábios dele nos seus… e o quanto desejava poder repetir isso. Ele havia estragado tudo. Assustou Hinata, mandou-o para longe. Era só isso o que ele sabia fazer, afinal, afastar as pessoas por ser exigente e apressado demais. Quando é que ele ia aprender?

Portanto, o Rei Egoísta, mais uma vez, estava só.


	2. For You

Tobio não apareceu na aula no dia seguinte. Passou o dia debaixo dos cobertores, e como parecia realmente mal, sua mãe nem discutiu o fato de que ele devia estar resfriado, embora não fosse obviamente essa a causa da sua indisposição.

Logo a seguir vinha o fim de semana, e ele teria dois dias para pensar no que iria fazer da sua vida. Teria que voltar à escola na segunda-feira, e Hinata estaria lá. Sem falar em quando as atividades do clube retornassem. Como era suposto que ele teria capacidade de treinar junto dele, se mal conseguia pensar no assunto sem se sentir culpado agora? Estava angustiado, cheio de pensamentos que não teria ter na cabeça, e com perspectivas de piorar ainda mais com a passagem do tempo.

Não havia nada que pudesse fazer para se sentir melhor, mas podia ao menos eliminar a ansiedade da sua mente por alguns minutos que fosse, e tentar fazer aquela dor de cabeça ininterrupta diminuir. Tobio só queria esvaziar a sua mente de qualquer preocupação, não era pedir muito, era?

Sendo assim, apesar da garoa fina e absolutamente gelada que caia, e do vento que não dava trégua, Tobio vestiu um agasalho esportivo e saiu para correr. Demorou a se concentrar, mas tendo que tomar cuidado com os movimentos dos seus pés, coordenando-os com a sua respiração, rapidamente, todo e qualquer pensamento inútil foi varrido da sua cabeça. O frio assaltava seus sentidos, e logo ele já sentia os lábios rachando; o nariz, as orelhas e a ponta dos dedos ardiam, regelando, mas isso não era problema. Esperava que dessa forma, também seus problemas amortecessem e congelassem, embora soubesse que nada seria tão simples assim.

Mais algum tempo, e com o movimento do seu corpo, ele já não sentia mais tanto frio. A respiração cadenciada saia em espaços ritmados, esbranquiçada ao entrar em contato com o ar exterior. Kageyama só precisava focar sua atenção nessa ação, e nada mais passaria pela sua mente. Seus pés o levavam para qualquer lugar, ele não se importava, e acabou só se dando conta minutos depois de que estava correndo na beirada do rio. A ponte se erguia alguns metros adiante, e ele corria na calçada logo acima do barranco acidentado, coberto de vegetação, se estendendo por todo o comprimento do rio que passava por Miyagi, que nem era tão grande assim.

Quando saiu de casa, o tempo estava nublado, e o céu cinzento não dava sinal de melhoras, mas agora, olhando para o lado enquanto corria, ele podia perceber que o Sol timidamente lançava seus raios claros por entre as nuvens densas, tocando de leve a água do rio, tingindo-a de um delicado tom de laranja. Laranja, como no uniforme de Karasuno. Laranja como os cabelos de Hinata…

— Uugh…

Olhando para o lado como estava, Tobio não demorou em tropeçar em uma pessoa que estava no seu caminho, e que pelo tamanho só podia ser uma criança, agachada para amarrar os tênis. Em situações comuns, ele teria xingado e dito para que não ficasse atrapalhando o fluxo de passagem, mas sabia que dessa vez, ele era o errado por distrair-se enquanto corria. Já estava pronto para desviar e seguir seu caminho, quando a criança em questão se levantou, e ergueu a cabeça antes encoberta pelo capuz do moletom cinza que usava.

Kageyama travou, ao encarar mais uma vez os orbes âmbar que ele havia decidido evitar. Hinata também o encarava com incredulidade, e até mesmo certo desconforto. O mais alto já ia arranjar uma desculpa para sumir dali em um instante, mas dessa vez, Shouyou foi mais rápido.

— Oi, Kageyama… - ele murmurou, afundando as mãos bem fundo no bolso do moletom. Tobio percebeu que além disso, ele não usava casaco nenhum, e ainda estava com os calções curtos da prática de vôlei. Garoto estúpido, se acabasse doente logo antes de começar os treinos novamente, ele jamais o perdoaria. - V-você não foi à aula ontem…

— Eu não estava me sentindo bem… - ele respondeu evasivamente. Não, Hinata não deveria olhar para ele com aqueles olhos preocupados. Ele não merecia isso, não depois do que havia feito. Já havia aceitado o fato de que não poderia jamais deixar aqueles sentimentos estúpidos escaparem de novo, então Hinata não tinha o direito de confundir seus desejos dessa forma mais uma vez.

— Eu queria falar com você… - a voz de Shouyou era fraca, hesitante. Muito diferente do habitual, cheio de energia e vibração. Era desconcertante, para ser franco. Confundia ainda mais a percepção do levantador.

— Eu também tenho algo a dizer… - ele completou, tendo um súbito lampejo. Era isso. O motivo da sua inquietação. Ele teria que se desculpar apropriadamente, e então, aquele peso sairia das suas costas. Ainda assim, não tinha coragem de erguer os olhos e encarar Hinata, pois tinha certeza, se o fitasse mais uma vez nos olhos, a frase errada sairia dos seus lábios.

Tomou ar, para dizer de uma vez.

— Eu peço desculpas!

— Me desculpe.

O coro desuniforme o pegou desprevenido. Ergueu a cabeça finalmente, e notou que Hinata também estava, assim como ele, inquieto, nervoso, quase ofegante. O rosto absolutamente vermelho, as sobrancelhas unidas em aflição.

— Pelo que você está se desculpando? - ele indignou-se - Naquele dia… o que aconteceu... foi tudo culpa minha! Eu incitei você com aquele assunto, e acabei te convencendo a.. b-bem… e depois… me exaltei e perdi o controle, portanto…

— Não, não foi assim! – Hinata interrompeu – Fui eu quem puxou o assunto, e acabei fazendo você sugerir aquela ideia…

— Do que está falando? – Kageyama arqueou uma sobrancelha – Eu não seria estúpido ao ponto de cair em alguma armadilha sua, não é? Não fale como se tivesse orquestrado tudo de maneira calculada! Fui eu quem convenceu você a fazer uma tentativa…

— Errado! Eu que dei um jeito de fazer você querer tentar, pra começo de conversa! E aí tudo ficou estranho…

— Estou dizendo que fui eu quem pensou em tudo e fez com que aquilo acontecesse! – Kageyama bradou mais alto, já irritado com a teimosia do menor. Cerrou os dentes, sentindo a raiva queimar seus músculos e fazer o frio se afastar.

— Não, fui eu! – Hinata teimava, com a mesma intensidade, os olhos em brasas, cheio de determinação em se provar correto para cima do levantador. Os dois se encararam por breves segundos, a antiga competitividade que os uniu em primeiro plano mais evidente do que nunca. Só então, os dois pararam para perceber o tipo de conversa que tinham, e o que haviam acabado de revelar por acidente. O momento de entendimento mútuo foi breve, e os dois se afastaram um do outro como se de repente, até mesmo os seus pensamentos fossem perigosos.

Havia sido assim desde o início, não? Eles mal se conheciam, mas seus pensamentos e suas intenções se encaixavam de forma tão natural que era como se estivessem destinadas a se conectarem. Kageyama sabia dizer onde Hinata estava na quadra, e onde ele alcançaria o ponto mais alto da rede, de forma simples e direta. Hinata entendia os mínimos movimentos de Kageyama, e podia deduzir que tipo de bola ele mandaria, apenas notando a variação do seu humor naquele dia. Apesar de serem completos opostos, conseguiam adiantar a linha de raciocínio sem muito esforço. Eles se encaixavam e acrescentavam aquilo que faltava no outro. Por isso eram a arma de Karasuno, a dupla imbatível…

Mas daquela vez, ao que parecia, eles haviam sido tão óbvios nas suas intenções que nem conseguiram perceber o que estava ali, debaixo dos seus narizes, onde qualquer um podia ver. Levou alguns segundos ainda, para compreenderem exatamente onde é que haviam se metido.

Kageyama sentiu o coração acelerar. Hinata estremeceu com um arrepio que nada tinha a ver com o vento frio. Os dois não sabiam o que dizer, ou o que pensar. Será que dessa vez, haviam deduzido o objetivo do outro da maneira correta?

— O q-q-q-que você quer dizer co-co-com tudo isso? – Hinata gaguejou, apontando escandalosamente para Kageyama, - Está dizendo que q-q-q-qui-quis… me b-b-b-b-bei-beijar?

— CALA A BOCA, IDIOTA! – Kageyama gritou. Um casal que corria pelo lado da calçada, tranquilamente com seu cachorrinho, encarou-o depois do grito, atônitos – Pare de ser tão indiscreto, ok? – ele baixou a voz, escondendo uma das mãos no bolso do casaco, e puxando parte da franja com a outra, inquietamente. – D-diga, Hinata… você t-também estava pensando nisso? A-antes de eu sugerir, digo…

Hinata coçou o rosto, virando a cabeça para o lado, e olhando para o rio, para Kageyama, de volta pra o rio, mais uma vez para Kageyama…

— Talvez?

Kageyama avançou contra Hinata, e acertou um belo golpe bem no meio da sua cabeça, fazendo-o curvar-se de dor.

— Seu idiota‼ - ele ignorou novamente a própria premissa para não ser indiscreto, e teve que se conter para não empurrar Hinata barranco abaixo direto no rio – Fazendo eu me preocupar esse tempo todo, por nada! Se você estava pensando nisso desde o início, devia ter dito! Hinata idiota, imbecil, tapado! – ele segurou o garoto pelos ombros, chacoalhando-o enquanto falava – Por que você me dá tanta dor de cabeça, hein! Por que faz a minha mente ficar toda embaralhada? Você devia ter sido direto sobre isso muito antes!

— Mas você também não foi direto, não é? Se queria tanto me beijar era só ter pedido, sabe? – ele murmurou entredentes, bem baixo, achando que Kageyama não ouviria, mas é claro que ele percebeu. Apertou os ombros de Hinata com mais força, a sombra medonha caindo sobre seus olhos, e fazendo o ruivo ter certeza de que encontraria os portões do inferno abertos a qualquer instante.

— Nanico convencido, eu nem sei o que faço primeiro com você! – ele rosnou entredentes, ameaçadoramente. Ergueu os olhos azuis, tão escuros que eram quase negros, e ao fitar Hinata, amoleceu quase que imediatamente. O semblante dele, assustado, mas ainda curioso em saber o que aconteceria dali em diante, era demais para ele aguentar. O aperto dos seus dedos nos braços dele cedeu, e ele se sentiu fraco demais para continuar, de repente. Deixou sua cabeça cair, apoiada no ombro do mais baixo. – Quem é que deu a você o direito de pensar que pode fazer isso comigo?

— E-eu não fiz nada! – Shouyou sobressaltou com aquela inesperada aproximação, mas não fez movimento algum para se afastar. As mãos de Kageyama ainda eram firmes nos seus ombros, e ele sentia a testa dele quase em seu pescoço.

— Fez sim, idiota. – sua voz mal passava de um sussurro, e Hinata sentiu outro calafrio ao se dar conta do quão próximos estavam, mais uma vez, e do pequeno fato de que podia sentir a respiração quente do levantador contra sua pele. – Fez tudo isso. Bagunçou a minha vida, colocou ela de pernas pro ar. Agora arrume essa confusão, dê um jeito nisso. Será que você ainda não entendeu o que fez? Eu vou ter que dizer tudo para você?

— Seria bom… - ele resmungou, por que embora já pudesse ter uma ideia do que acontecia ali, não podia deixar de duvidar dos próprios sentidos. Kageyama só continuou com aquilo por que dali de onde estava, ouvia nitidamente os batimentos acelerados do coração de Hinata. Então, ele não era o único a ficar nervoso com essas situações… de alguma forma, essa constatação o deixava mais tranquilo.

Ele se afastou, com o seu usual semblante sério. Nenhuma dúvida, hesitação ou possibilidade de engano poderia ser visto ali. Era a hora de dizer aquilo que esteve em sua mente aquele tempo todo, e que ele não tinha coragem para colocar em palavras nem mesmo em pensamento. Respirou fundo, da mesma maneira que fazia antes de sacar a bola, durante uma partida. Precisava se concentrar, e tudo correria bem. Ele só precisava dizer. Três palavrinhas. Simples, direto, eficaz. Como um saque viagem. Como uma cortada.

Era só levantar e…

— Hinata, eu…

— Eu gosto de você.

Literalmente, Hinata o cortou. Tinha um sorriso matreiro na face corada, e sorria como quando, nas manhãs antes das aulas, conseguia vencê-lo na corrida até a quadra. Seus olhos brilhavam tanto que Kageyama se sentiu tonto.

— Idiota! Por que me interrompeu? Eu ia falar primeiro! – ele gritou, irritado, tentando a bater mais uma vez naquela cabeça ruiva até ele aprender a se controlar. Hinata ria sem reservas.

— Mas é que… você estava fazendo uma cara tão séria de repente! Eu não resisti! – ele respondeu, tomando fôlego entre a risada – Mas eu não estou brincando, eu realmente gosto de você!

Aquela sinceridade inabalável era um problema com o qual Kageyama tinha dificuldades em lidar. Hinata o encarava, e com a mesma convicção que ele dizia coisas como “eu quero vencer” e “eu vou acertar o seu levantamento”, ele também dizia aquelas palavras, sem nem vacilar. Há quanto tempo Hinata já sabia disso, e disfarçava tão bem, que ninguém notou? Ou será que era evidente o tempo todo, mas só Kageyama não enxergava? Ele se sentia tão tolo, agora, por se preocupar com algo que, na verdade, nunca havia sido um problema real.

— Eu também… - ele franziu o nariz, resmungando de uma maneira que obrigou Shouyou a se aproximar para poder entender. Crispou os lábios, desviando o olhar ao notar o ar de interesse e leve expectativa que emanava dos olhos dourados – Também gosto. De você, eu digo.

Hinata riu. Sua felicidade por finalmente ouvir aquilo era tão genuína, que contagiou Kageyama, e um riso escapou em meio a um suspiro de alívio. Era tão bom, se ver livre daquele peso em seu coração, finalmente dizer em voz alta aquilo que há tanto tempo, já estava cravado na sua mente. Ele tinha esse hábito antigo, de complicar demais aquilo que na verdade não era tão difícil assim. E parecia que Hinata sabia como desfazer nós como ninguém, já que a mente dele era tão simples por si só que ele não pensava demais nas coisas. Era bom ter alguém assim ao seu lado.

Tobio esticou o braço, e percorreu com as mãos ligeiramente trêmulas, o caminho até o rosto de Hinata. Ele ofegou, surpreso ao sentir o toque hesitante, e então os dedos longos e calejados de treino do levantador percorreram o caminho pelas suas bochechas, finalmente calando-o de vez.

— Se isso significa o que eu acho que significa, então, a partir de agora, as coisas mudam? – ele indagou, não querendo fazer a pergunta que realmente pensou, por puro orgulho.

— Acho que não… afinal, nós ainda vamos ser uma dupla, não é? – Hinata riu fracamente. Dupla, casal, tinha realmente alguma diferença? Eles continuariam a jogar como sempre, ir a algum lugar, frequentar a casa um do outro, da mesma forma. Só que agora ele podia beijá-lo sempre que tivesse vontade. Aah, pensamento idiota, saia daqui! Você não é bem-vindo. – Me desculpa… por ter fugido naquele dia… É que eu fiquei tão surpreso por você ter feito aquilo, que não conseguia te encarar. E também, fiquei tão feliz… por que… eu pensei que nunca ia poder dizer como eu me sentia, para você, então nunca iria poder fazer uma coisa como aquela…

— Você é um… um…

— Idiota? – Hinata completou a frase, sorrindo. Kageyama sabia bem que seu repertório de adjetivos direcionados à Hinata não era muito variado, mas nada disso importava, por que ele simplesmente não conseguia pensar em nada melhor. Um idiota era um idiota, afinal. Acabou desistindo, suspirando pesadamente, enquanto deixava de lado também a sua racionalidade sobre aquele assunto. Desde quanto pensar muito, quando se tratava de Hinata, funcionou para ele? Nunca. Sendo assim, ele terminou com a distância que ainda os separava, e enlaçou a cintura de Shouyou com o braço direito, enquanto a mão esquerda ainda repousava em seu rosto, deslizando lentamente até os cabelos vívidos – Oe, Kageyama, o que está fazendo? Estamos na rua… tem pessoas aqui…

— Não tem nenhuma pessoa que eu conheça, e pra falar a verdade, eu não dou à mínima. Você já está me enchendo o saco. – ele rosnou irritado. A facilidade com que aquele garoto conseguia manipular seus sentimentos podia irritar quase tanto quanto a personalidade agitada dele. Tudo o que Kageyama queria naquele minuto, era silenciar Hinata, fazê-lo ficar constrangido e sem ação, da mesma maneira que ele ficou no dia anterior.

Sem mais pensar, ele fechou os olhos, e impeliu o rosto na direção do menor, selando seus lábios bruscamente. Estavam ásperos, por causa do frio, e gelados também. Sentiu Hinata estremecer pela surpresa, e então, lentamente, relaxar em seus braços. Ao perceber que ele correspondia, relaxou também, aliviando a tensão nos músculos. Seu toque ficou mais carinhoso, e Hinata ergueu a mão, segurando-o pelo seu casaco.

Como é que por tanto tempo ele pode acreditar que o que sentia não fosse real, ou que poderia não estar certo? Estar com Hinata, fosse da maneira que fosse, era tão natural quanto respirar para ele. Desde o primeiro momento, não restavam mais dúvidas… Ele só conseguia se sentir muito frustrado por não ter percebido muito antes que nenhuma das suas preocupações tinha fundamento.

Quando se afastou, percebeu que mais uma vez havia deixado o meio de rede completamente embaraçado e sem palavras. Afastou-se dele, afundando as mãos nos bolos, puramente por não saber o que fazer com elas, e olhou ao redor, disfarçando o constrangimento que também sentia.

— E então? – a voz de Hinata ainda estava fraca.

Essa era uma questão que resumia bastante a situação. E então? Você gosta de mim, e eu de você. Nós vamos ficar juntos? E namorar? É isso mesmo? Tudo tão repentino, e nenhum dos dois conseguia dizer coisa alguma. Na verdade, não havia necessidade de palavras, e diálogo nunca foi mesmo o forte deles. Com apenas um olhar, ou um gesto, eles facilmente desenvolviam uma linha de comunicação, e qualquer coisa além disso se tornava desnecessária, havia sido assim por bastante tempo já. Eles fitaram um ao outro mais uma vez, e por um breve segundo, entenderam ao mesmo tempo o que havia acontecido ali, e o que significava. Sorriram, tão infimamente que olhos não treinados jamais perceberiam. Sim, estava tudo bem, da maneira que devia estar.

— Sabe o café que fica na rua de trás? – Kageyama indagou, olhando para a direção que indicava. Hinata assentiu rapidamente – Vamos até lá. E quem chegar por último paga a conta. – Mal ele disse essas palavras, começou a correr. Hinata saltou no mesmo instante, e não demorou a alcançá-lo.

— Injusto, Kageyama! Você saiu na frente! – ele reclamou, embora logo tivesse pegado o ritmo da corrida de Kageyama, como sempre. – Mas… isso é um encontro?

Tobio hesitou, e ele aproveitou essa oportunidade para passar na frente.

— E se for, qual o problema? – ele replicou, aumentando a velocidade.

Hinata apenas riu, e com o vento batendo nos seus cabelos, era como se ele tivesse criado asas e começasse a voar a qualquer instante. Kageyama gostava de ver a maneira como Hinata parecia quase tocar o céu cada vez que pulava. Era mágico. Ele parecia realmente ter asas. Como um corvo, varrendo os céus velozmente, com seu objetivo definido.

Ele havia passado tanto tempo sozinho no topo que mal podia reconhecer aquele sentimento, quando passou a jogar em Karasuno, mas agora, já era familiar a ele. A sensação de não estar sozinho, de ter alguém em quem confiar. Alguém que vai estar lá sempre. Alguém por quem ele vai querer estar lá também. Todos os seus colegas de time eram importantes, é claro que eram. Quem está do seu lado da rede, é seu aliado. Mas Hinata é – sempre foi – especial. Havia sido ele a ensinar isso para Kageyama em primeiro lugar, e isso o cativou de uma maneira que ele nem imaginava. Era meio bobo, se apaixonar por algo tão simples… porém, irremediável. Kageyama se acostumou com a sua condição, e agora, não se arrependia.

Ele ainda queria o topo. Mas estar lá sozinho, não faria sentido nenhum.

 

 

 

… e então, o Rei Egoísta e o Pequeno Corvo viveram feliz para sempre! Brigando muito, se divertindo às vezes, discutindo sobre qualquer coisa…

 

… e é claro, jogando vôlei.


	3. Epílogo - Happily ever after

Epílogo

 

 

Algumas semanas depois…

 

Eles definitivamente não deveriam estar ali, já que os treinos dos clubes esportivos haviam sido suspensos até que o frio se abrandasse um pouco, ou pelo menos, a neve diminuísse de volume, mas Takeda-sensei, com sua inabalável e característica capacidade de convencer pela insistência, havia conseguido a chave do ginásio, e o time de vôlei do Colégio Karasuno estava aproveitando o pouco tempo que tinham para colocar suas práticas em dia. Provavelmente a diretoria não tinha conhecimento interino desse fato, pois o sensei estava o tempo todo pedindo para que diminuíssem o volume dos gritos.

Sendo assim, seu tempo era limitado, e quando chegou a hora, não havia discussão – os calouros tinham que terminar de arrumar o material o quanto antes, enquanto os veteranos podiam tomar banho primeiro. Depois do chuveiro, direto para casa, era a ordem expressa do técnico Ukai. Não podiam se dar ao luxo de perder jogadores por causa de resfriados ou qualquer outra decorrência do frio. Enquanto todos se dispersavam, cada um em sua tarefa, Kageyama e Hinata ficaram para trás, começando a desarmar a rede no meio da quadra. Quando enfim se aproximaram, para terminar de enrolá-la, Kageyama rosnou, murmurando entredentes para que ninguém compreendesse o que estava sendo dito ao seu colega.

— Oe, Hinata. O que foi aquilo durante o treino? - ele inquiriu, com semblante irritado, mas Hinata percebia por aquele beicinho que se elevava nos seus lábios, que ele estava na verdade embaraçado. E ele sabia bem o motivo.

— Desculpa Kageyama… foi só um impulso! - ele tentou se justificar.

 

Durante o treino, em uma oportunidade, ele havia conseguido acertar o levantamento rápido com tanta precisão que nem mesmo Nishinoya conseguiu pegar, e ainda, estava de olhos abertos! Pode ver toda a quadra, lá de cima. Tudo parecia rodar em câmera lenta, e ele conseguiu enxergar o ponto exato onde deveria lançar a bola. Foi tão empolgante fazer isso (e ele mal conseguia imaginar como seria se fosse em um jogo de verdade) que ele pulou em Kageyama na hora, abraçando-o em comemoração.

Todos ao redor os fitaram, atônitos. Geralmente as comemorações sobre movimentos acertados, entre eles, eram resumidamente individuais, ou ocasionalmente, um bater de mãos muito esquisito por causa da falta de naturalidade de Kageyama ao fazer isso. Porém, dessa vez, qualquer um podia ver a sincronia entre os dois, quando Shouyou gritou de alegria, e ao se jogar no colo de Tobio, foi recebido de braços abertos - por puro reflexo. Era mais como se já tivessem feito aquilo dezenas de vezes. Tanaka não entendeu, Sugawara sorriu, Shimizu corou, Asahi ficou em choque, e Tsukishima riu debochado, lá de trás.

Hinata piscou duas vezes, olhando ao redor, ainda agarrado ao mais alto como um bebê-coala, e então foi jogado direto no chão por um Kageyama mais vermelho que um sinal de trânsito. Riu, esfregando a nuca, percebendo que havia feito besteira. O técnico Ukai bateu palmas, ordenando que voltassem a jogar, e o momento estranho passou. Porém, Kageyama parecia agora irritado pela falta de cuidado do menor, então o assunto não tinha sido mesmo esquecido.

— Você sabe que estamos tentando ser discretos! - ele continuou a ralhar com Hinata, num tom de voz que mal passava de um sussurro. Parecia ser um enorme esforço para ele não gritar como queria naquele momento. Juntou a rede já enrolada dos braços do menor, e colocou-a nos ombros, seguindo em direção ao armário dos materiais. Hinata se apressou em segui-lo.

— Eu sei! Mas às vezes é mais difícil… - ele murmurou, contrariado, os olhos percorrendo o chão. Kageyama corou. Com aquele tom de voz, e aquelas palavras, como era de se supor que ele conseguisse continuar bravo? Tinha que admitir, estava ficando cada vez mais fraco diante das investidas de Hinata…

Eles já estavam mantendo o relacionamento em segredo do resto do time há quase três semanas, e ninguém parecia ter percebido qualquer diferença no decorrer desse tempo. Eles continuavam a almoçar juntos, vir para a escola e sair dos treinos juntos, frequentar um a casa do outro, e principalmente, brigar e discutir sempre que surgia alguma discrepância. Nada realmente havia mudado, exceto que, depois de cada discussão, quando percebiam que estavam sozinhos em qualquer lugar onde não seriam vistos, ou então durante as “reuniões de estudo” no quarto de algum deles, as coisas eram um tantinho diferentes. Podia ser no meio de um jogo de vídeo game, ou durante o intervalo, no terraço. Kageyama se inclinaria, e com facilidade, roubaria um beijo. Depois, iria se afastar e grunhir, disfarçando o constrangimento. Hinata apenas ria, e se aninhava nele como um filhotinho travesso de gato. E eles ficariam de mãos dadas, escondidos, por algum tempo.

O padrão se repetia com alguma variação. Hinata era mais ousado, embora não conseguisse controlar bem a situação, e acabasse sempre sendo levado por Kageyama. Os dois não haviam se aventurado muito além de beijos castos e uma ou outra carícia por cima das roupas, nunca abaixo da cintura. Não por falta de vontade ou curiosidade, afinal eram dois garotos saudáveis explodindo hormônios até quando respiravam, mas a situação nunca era facilitada pelo ambiente externo. Com a prática, ambos estavam até conseguindo pegar o jeito dessa coisa toda de namorar. O problema não eram os treinos - eles realmente eram dedicados em “treinar” - mas arranjar ocasiões para ficarem juntos.

Na escola, era impossível e arriscado, é claro. Eram raras as oportunidades de ficar a sós quando tinham um time inteiro de pessoas animadas e cheias de energia para gastar por aí, com muita tendência de se meter na vida alheia. E em casa, tinham quase sempre companhia, não podiam se empolgar demais. Em uma ocasião, a irmã mais nova de Hinata quase os flagrou, no exato momento em que Kageyama havia saturado sua paciência e jogado o ruivo no chão do quarto, partindo para cima dele. A menina, inocente, perguntou o que ele estava fazendo com o Onii-chan dela. “Estamos treinando luta, olha só” ele girou Hinata com facilidade nos braços, e o prendeu em um golpe de gravata, sem dar a ele a chance de reagir. A garotinha riu e foi tentar fazer o mesmo, mas a partir daquele dia, Tobio teve consciência de que não deveria se deixar levar em qualquer lugar.

 

Eles saíram depois de uma ducha rápida, morna, mas relaxante, e se apressaram em colocar roupas que afastassem o frio daquele vestiário, que parecia uma sucursal da Groelândia no meio de Miyagi. Kageyama tranquilamente abotoava sua camisa, estremecendo de frio, e pensando no que teria que fazer quando chegasse em casa, quando sentiu algo empurrando-o para frente. As mãos do meio de rede o enlaçaram pela cintura, enquanto ele sentia o rosto dele contra suas costas.

— O q-que você está fazendo, idiota?

— Me deu frio!

— O que?

— Frio!

Hinata se colocou na ponta dos pés, ainda segurando a camisa de Kageyama, e cerrou os olhos, encostando os lábios gelados na sua nuca. Desde que descobrira, há poucos dias, que esse era um ponto fraco do outro, não perdia tempo em atacá-lo ali sempre que tinha chance. Claro que Kageyama nunca perdia a oportunidade de contra-atacar, por que enquanto tudo entre eles era sempre visto como uma competição, nenhum dos dois deixaria que o outro vencesse, em hipótese alguma. E não foi diferente dessa vez.

Com maestria, Tobio girou nos próprios pés e agarrou Shouyou pelo braço, prensando-o contra a parede. O menor arfou, o ar sendo roubado dos seus pulmões pelo movimento repentino. Sorriu, pois adorava ver aquela chama brilhando nos olhos azulados dele. Tão diferente daquele lado apático que ele conheceu durante o fundamental, aquele Kageyama à sua frente, motivado e vívido, fazia seu coração tremular no peito.

— Se você está com frio, nós deveríamos nos apressar e pegar nossas coisas na sala do clube, antes que fechem tudo. - ele argumentou, tentando não se mostrar muito abalado pelas ações de Shouyou, embora ainda estivesse arrepiado por ter sido pego desprevenido antes.

— Não quero. - franziu os olhos, projetando o lábio em discordância - Você sempre vai direto para casa e eu fico sozinho.

— Eeeh? Então você fica solitário sem mim, é? - Kageyama não perdeu a chance de provocar. Por algum motivo, ser o causador das perturbações de Hinata era, em parte, uma diversão. Esperava que ele começasse a gritar a qualquer momento, empurrasse-o talvez, xingando-o de alguma coisa muito idiota. Mas ele apenas se encolheu, as orelhas corando em vermelho vivo, os olhos se desviando para o lado.

— T-talvez eu fique mesmo! Q-q-qual o problema, hm? E-eu não sou seu… n-n-namorado afinal? É normal querer passar algum tempo com a pessoa que eu gosto… - ele resmungou, desconfortável, olhando para qualquer coisa que não fosse Tobio. Esse idiota, forçando-o a dizer um monte de coisas embaraçosas. - Vamos logo, nós não temos que ir antes que fechem a sala?

Ele se projetou para frente, libertando-se do aperto que o outro exercia, mas foi imediatamente empurrado mais uma vez contra a parede, e dessa vez, Kageyama usou seu próprio corpo como barreira, para impedir que ele escapasse.

— Até parece, que eu vou deixar você sair assim depois de dizer uma coisa dessas. - Kageyama o encarava com aqueles profundos, determinados, olhos. Hinata cedeu, sentindo a base das suas pernas estremecerem, com o toque firme das mãos longas do moreno. A voz dele, quando atingia seus ouvidos naquele tom contido, rouco, baixo… tão diferente do usual, era o bastante para fazê-lo esquecer todo o orgulho e a rivalidade.

Repentino e objetivo, assim como os seus levantamentos, Kageyama tomou seus lábios bruscamente. Ele sempre fazia isso, pegando Shouyou de guarda baixa, e fazendo-o perder a capacidade de reagir em um milésimo de segundos. O ruivo mal conseguia raciocinar, e nem sabia o quanto precisava daquilo até aquele momento. Enlaçou o pescoço do mais alto com ambos os braços, impelindo-se para conseguir alcançá-lo e aprofundar o beijo à sua maneira.

— N-nós não podemos… aqui… - ele conseguiu, com dificuldade, pronunciar, enquanto tomava fôlego. Seu rosto estava inteiramente rubro, e suas ações eram completamente opostas às suas palavras - Alguém pode, a qualquer momento… entrar…

— A porta está fechada, e todo mundo foi embora - Kageyama respondeu rapidamente, uma ruga se formando entre os olhos. Ele estava pensando muito profundamente em alguma coisa ou então, lutando para se concentrar - Não tinha ninguém treinando além do time de vôlei hoje na escola, ninguém vai usar o vestiário.

— Tem razão, mas… ainda assim…

— Hinata idiota. - ele deslizou os lábios até o pescoço arrepiado do menor. Naquele frio, estar somente com uma camiseta não era nada inteligente, mas Hinata nunca havia sido a mente mais brilhante, e Kageyama gostava da sensação de sentir o menor arrepiando-se cada vez mais com seus toques. - Você não é o único que fica solitário nesses dias…

— Kage… yama...

Pedir um pouco de controle à dois garotos adolescentes, curiosos e cheios de hormônios em polvorosa, loucos para experimentar e testar limites, era perda de tempo. Nenhum dos dois estava pensando no quão errado ou perigoso poderia ser se fossem apanhados ali, e quando seus olhos se cruzaram mais uma vez, a decisão já havia sido tomada. Os pensamentos de um e de outro convergiram, e com a mesma sincronia que mantinham em quadra, avançaram um contra o outro. Impossível saber quem havia iniciado o beijo daquela vez, e ambos lutavam para tomar o controle, embora Tobio geralmente levasse vantagem por ser mais alto e mais forte.

Aproveitando o apoio da parede atrás de si, Hinata ergueu as pernas e enlaçou o corpo de Kageyama, obrigando-o a segurar com mais força sua cintura, ou acabariam ambos indo ao chão - não que eles ligassem para isso de qualquer maneira. Sentiam-se em chamas, muito mais do que antes de uma partida ou algo assim. Era diferente de quando aproveitavam rapidamente alguma oportunidade furtivamente, ou escapavam nos intervalos das aulas. Completamente diferente. Estavam plenamente conscientes dos sentimentos e dos desejos que tinham em si, e que viam espelhados nos olhos do outro, e essa certeza estampada só tornava cada pequeno toque ainda mais intenso.

Tobio afastou-se e deslizou os lábios até a orelha de Shouyou, já avermelhada, mordiscando-a para provocá-lo. Desceu um pouco mais, provando a pele recém-banhada, ainda com cheiro de sabonete rescendendo. Um ronronado baixo escapou da sua garganta, quando ele sentiu as mãos do meio de rede segurarem seus cabelos com força. O peso dele estava ficando um pouco demais para aguentar, e lentamente, suas pernas foram cedendo até ele se ajoelhar no chão.

— Você não aguenta me segurar? - Hinata ofegou, rindo baixo.

— Cala a boca, você é pesado - ele resmungou contra sua pele.

Hinata o soltou infimamente, apenas o suficiente para se acomodar no seu colo, então, invadindo seus lábios com vontade, a língua ávida para descobrir novos truques e as mãos curiosas, roçando em seu peito. O moreno se apressou também e invadiu a camiseta dele, tocando diretamente em seu abdômen, subindo ainda mais por baixo da roupa. O ruivo arquejou, assustado. Mesmo que não fosse ruim, aquele assalto de sensações que sempre acompanhavam qualquer ato de Kageyama o pegavam desprevenido sempre. Ainda mais quando ele agia de maneira tão incisiva assim.

Sem dar a chance do menor sequer respirar, Tobio o prensava contra a parede. Com as pernas meio erguidas e nenhum resquício de racionalidade, Hinata tentava acompanhar o ritmo apressado do namorado. Nem sempre era fácil, afinal, ele sempre acabava ficando meio entorpecido depois de beijar Kageyama, e acabava se deixando levar pelo outro, que sempre agia de maneira mais impaciente.

— Ka-geyaa..ma… ah, calma aí… - ele tentava empurrá-lo pelos ombros, mas sua força de vontade era praticamente nula. Kageyama fingiu não ouvi-lo. Separou seus lábios, e aproveitando que a camiseta já estava erguida, começou a distribuir beijos pelo tórax, fazendo a voz dele perder-se em um gemido entrecortado.

— O que houve? Isso é ruim? - ele arriscou, uma das mãos segurando-o pela cintura, enquanto a outra descia lentamente para baixo.

— N-não, não é isso...é estranho… ah… - ele sentiu os dentes de Kageyama roçando em sua pele, e perdeu-se no meio do argumento. Havia alguma coisa errada? Ele já não conseguia lembrar. Desde quando aquele maldito era tão bom nisso?

Ele o abraçou, deixando claro para qualquer um que havia desistido de tentar reclamar. O levantador ergueu novamente a cabeça, e trazendo Shouyou para mais perto, beijou-o mais uma vez, longa e desesperadamente. Sentiu as mãos do menor o arranhando nas costas, logo depois que ele decidiu deixar uma marca em seu pescoço, enquanto uma das mãos corria até a perna, exposta por causa do habitual calção preto que ele usava não importando a temperatura lá fora.

— Droga, isso dói, idiota - ele resmungou contra seus lábios, quando sentiu que ele cravava mais forte as unhas nas suas costas e no seu ombro.

— A culpa é s-sua… ahn… Kageyama estúpido… - Hinata se remexeu, inquieto, em busca de algo que nem ele sabia direito o que poderia ser. Ouviu a voz de Kageyama, irreconhecível, arranhando seu ouvido. Sua movimentação impensada causou uma rápida fricção entre os quadris, e ambos soltaram suspiros audíveis, e surpresos. Essa sim, era uma sensação completamente nova.

Kageyama se ajeitou entre as pernas de Hinata, e se impeliu para frente, causando outro roçar entre os membros praticamente despertos. Hinata mordeu os lábios para não deixar escapar um gemido alto demais, e agarrou-se à camisa do maior, quase arrancando-a, escondendo o rosto em seu ombro. Não eram assim tão ingênuos. Sabiam o que aquilo significava, e até passou rapidamente pelas suas cabeças que não estavam no local mais ideal do mundo, mas nenhum dos dois jogadores de Karasuno poderiam ser destacados pela sua ponderância ou auto-controle.

Shouyou sentia seu corpo esquentar e se arrepiar com cada nova onda de choque que acompanhava os movimentos de Kageyama sobre si. A voz dele, ofegando e resmungando baixo, era algo que ele nunca havia imaginado, nem em seus sonhos mais loucos. Consigo mesmo, ele pensou que ninguém nunca havia ouvido a voz do levantador daquele jeito além dele, e saber disso era de alguma forma, satisfatório.

Quando se deu conta, ele já estava deitado sobre o piso frio, a mão ágil de Tobio em sua perna, os quadris movendo-se em uma bagunçada sincronia, com movimentos desajeitados e pouco precisos.

— Hina...ta… - decididamente, ele nunca sentiu algo parecido ao ouvir seu próprio nome. A mão de Kageyama desceu para trás, trazendo seu quadril para mais perto, aumentando a zona de contato entre eles. Hinata arfou algumas palavras ininteligíveis, agarrando-se à Kageyama, os olhos fechados com força. O formigamento em seu baixo ventre, que ele já sentia há algum tempo, aumentou drasticamente, ao ponto de ele não aguentar mais, espalhando-se pelo resto do corpo. Kageyama não estava em uma situação tão diferente assim.

Subitamente, estrelas cobriram sua visão. O calor aumentou e se espalhou, ele já não sabia onde estava, ou mesmo quem era. Tudo o que havia na sua mente era a presença de Kageyama, a consciência do corpo dele contra o seu, o seu cheiro familiar, sua respiração descompassada. Suas vozes ecoaram brevemente pelas paredes cinza do vestiário. Hinata sentiu-se desfalecer, sem forças para mover nenhum músculo. Kageyama caiu sobre ele, no mesmo estado de entorpecimento. Ambos ofegavam quase em uníssono, tão sem fôlego quanto depois de uma das suas habituais corridas até o ginásio.

— Droga… vamos precisar de outro banho...

 

~

 

Depois de tomado o segundo banho - em silêncio e separadamente, é claro, já que ainda estavam um tanto constrangidos pela situação recente, sem coragem para encarar um ao outro, eles prepararam-se para ir para casa. Ambos haviam lavado as peças de roupas sujas ali no chuveiro mesmo, e deixaram-nas para secar na sala do clube, quando passaram por lá para pegar as suas coisas. Por sorte, tinham mais de uma peça de roupa reserva no armário. O desconforto inicial logo deu lugar a uma lenta realização do que haviam acabado de fazer. Era uma sensação… estranhamente natural. Não haviam feito nada de errado, afinal… e nenhum deles podia negar que haviam mesmo gostado do que aconteceu.

Quando enfim foram deixando o prédio das salas de clubes, já era noite. Por pouco não ficaram trancados dentro da escola, já que era perto da hora do zelador fechar os portões. Andaram lado a lado pela calçada, sem saber ao certo o que fazer, ainda sem se encararem apropriadamente. Kageyama bufou, resmungando para si mesmo, e estendeu a mão discretamente, tocando com a ponta dos dedos as costas da mão de Hinata. Ele sobressaltou, mas virou a mão, e deixou que entrelaçasse seus dedos. E então, dessa forma, ele sabia que estava mesmo tudo bem. De alguma forma, o relacionamento entre eles sempre evoluíra de maneira natural - eles apenas seguiam um fluxo, como se de certa maneira, estivessem condicionados a seguir um caminho predestinado.

Eles se conheceram do jeito mais adverso possível, eram adversários, de lados opostos da rede. Hinata o elegeu como seu rival. E então, de alguma maneira, ele se tornou o seu objetivo de vida. “Eu vou te vencer”. Kageyama achava isso tão irritante, como é que aquele garoto que mal passava de um metro e meio tinha a petulância de sequer pensar que poderia ser melhor que ele? Porém, não podia negar, a determinação dele era algo invejável. Algo que Kageyama esteve por muito tempo, procurando nos outros, e até em si mesmo, sem nem perceber. Vontade de se superar, de tentar sempre mais, de ser o melhor… E, de repente, eles eram parceiros. Uma dupla perfeita, com uma sincronia surpreendente. Kageyama não sabia o que pensar disso. Havia sido… de repente… e gradualmente… e não era estranho, ou bizarro. Era natural. Da mesma forma, se apaixonar por Hinata foi apenas outro passo. Um tanto assustador de início, ele demorou a se acostumar com a ideia. No entanto, novamente, não parecia errado. Jamais admitiria em voz alta, mas às vezes sentia que havia nascido só para amar aquela pessoa, e não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem ele, agora. Extremista e meloso demais, talvez? Com certeza.

Dessa forma, depois de ter enfim confessado seus sentimentos, veio a sensação de alívio. Era como concluir um levantamento com uma cortada do outro lado da quadra, sem chances de ter a bola devolvida. O trabalho havia sido feito. Mais um ponto. E de novo, como sempre, ter Hinata correspondendo aos seus sentimentos não parecia errado, nem estranho. Era algo que ele queria… era algo em que ele acreditava. Mais uma vez, o que havia acontecido no vestiário aquela noite, apesar de ser inesperado, e errado por motivos óbvios, não deixou nenhum dos dois garotos com sentimentos de culpa ou arrependimento. Tudo entre eles era sempre tão perfeitamente sincronizado, era como se tudo no universo se encaixasse para cada momento, e, Kageyama pensou, seguir esse fluxo poderia não ser tão ruim assim.

— Eu ‘tô com fome… - Hinata passou a mão pela barriga que roncava. - Vamos passar no Pé da Montanha para comprar nikumans….

— Não podemos, idiota! Se o técnico Ukai nos vê saindo da escola há essa hora, vai querer saber onde estávamos! - Kageyama puxou pela mão, quando ele já estava descendo na direção da loja.

— Ah, é mesmo… - Hinata morava longe, e estava sem a bicicleta naquele dia… não sabia exatamente os horários dos metrôs àquela hora, então teria que provavelmente esperar por um ônibus para ir para casa. Nesse caso, o intervalo de tempo sem comida seria muito maior, e ele já estava se retorcendo só de imaginar.

— Tem… uma loja de conveniência na outra rua… e é perto da parada de ônibus também… então…

— Waa... - o rosto de Hinata se iluminou, quando ele se deu conta de que Kageyama estava mesmo se preocupando com ele - E você vai ficar esperando o ônibus comigo?

— Minha casa é mais perto, então não tem problema, eu acho… - ele desviou o olhar, apenas para não ter que encarar os olhos dourados e brilhantes que estavam fixados na sua direção. Cada vez que demonstrava seus sentimentos por Hinata, de formas sutis como essa, ele parecia tão radiante que Kageyama tinha dificuldades de olhar para ele. O que havia de especial em ir comprar comida com ele, ou esperar pelo ônibus? Ele ficava feliz com coisas tão pequenas. Quase como um cachorrinho.

Na loja de conveniência, Hinata comprou alguns salgadinhos e então, os dois foram para o outro lado da rua, acomodando-se no banco. Não era tão tarde, e a rua era bem iluminada, principalmente por causa da loja logo em frente, mas o fato de estarem sozinhos era ainda um tanto inquietante, principalmente por causa do que havia acontecido minutos antes. Para não ter que ir comendo em silêncio, e para não deixar os pensamentos perturbadores retornarem, Hinata começou a puxar assunto.

— Sua mãe não vai ficar brava se você demorar para ir pra casa, por ter ficado aqui esperando comigo? - ele comentou, fitando-o pelo canto dos olhos.

— Não, ela já está acostumada a me ver chegando tarde por causa dos treinos. - ele respondeu facilmente, embora eles não estivessem atrasados por causa do treino em si - Além do mais… ela gosta que eu passe tempo com você… - ele disse isso em um murmúrio, provavelmente esperando não ser ouvido.

— Mesmo? Ela gosta de mim?

Vendo que não escaparia da curiosidade do menor, ele resolveu prosseguir — Ela acha que se eu estiver com você… vou me tornar alguém menos taciturno e extremista… algo assim… Coisa da cabeça dela.

— Awn, bem que eu gostaria de ver um Kageyama-kun mais dócil - Hinata provocou, cutucando o rosto dele. Tobio rosnou em resposta, e ele riu alto - Mas a minha mãe também gosta de você… ela diz que é bom eu ter um amigo responsável, pra aprender alguma coisa - ele resmungou, como se já estivesse cansado de ouvir aquelas mesmas palavras várias vezes. - E minha irmã gosta de você só por que você é alto e legal! - ele reclamou, começando a se indignar - Imagina só, que outro dia ela me disse que quer trocar de irmão, pra ficar com você lá em casa!

Kageyama riu de canto, convencido.

— Claro que ela não quer um irmão baixinho e idiota. Vai ser vergonhoso quando ela ficar mais alta que você.

— Do que está falando? É claro que eu ainda vou crescer mais! Eu tô em fase de crescimento! Você vai ver, ainda vou ficar mais alto do que você! - ele lançou em tom de desafio, quase derrubando o seu salgadinho enquanto apontava escandalosamente - Vou ser um super ás! E vou ser tão legal que você vai ser completamente derrubado! Eu vou até conseguir carregar você no colo!

— Até parece. - Kageyama revirou os olhos, contendo o riso diante da explosão de otimismo que arrebatou o ruivo - Se depender de mim, você continua pequeno e fofo como sempre… - só então ele pareceu se dar conta do que dizia, e virou o rosto, escondendo com a mão. O sorriso de Hinata aumentou.

— O que você disse aí, hm? - ele deslizou pelo banco da parada de ônibus até estar bem perto de Kageyama, o suficiente para encará-lo bem de perto - Que está tão apaixonado por mim que não consegue aguentar se eu mudar? Aaah, que lindo isso Kageyama! Você me ama tanto assim, é? É?

— Cala a boca! - ele tapou com a mão a cara de Hinata, e o empurrou para trás. - Eu não disse nada disso!

— Mas você pensa assim, não pensa? - Hinata insistiu, ainda sorrindo, apoiando o queixo no ombro de Tobio para fitá-lo mais de perto - Eu sei que eu ficaria muito triste se o Kageyama resolvesse mudar, e me deixar para trás…

Dando um peteleco bem no meio da testa de Shouyou, Kageyama voltou-se para ele, tentando manter uma postura digna, minimamente.

— Estúpido, isso nunca vai acontecer. Você não disse que ia ficar no mesmo nível que eu? - ele resmungou, crispando os lábios - Então pare de pensar besteira de uma vez. Nós estamos juntos… e vamos continuar. Entendeu? E o seu rosto está todo sujo! - ele se apressou em tirar as migalhas de comida, que já havia sido terminada, das bochechas dele. Permaneceu com a mão ali uns segundos a mais do que o necessário, e Hinata fechou os olhos, inclinando-se como um gatinho ao receber carinho.

Kageyama inclinou-se na direção do menor, semicerrando os olhos, e visando os lábios incrivelmente convidativos dele. Antes que pudesse, porém, chegar até o seu objetivo final, Hinata abriu bem os seus enormes e brilhantes olhos, e ele travou no meio do caminho.

— Não foi você quem disse que tínhamos que ser discretos? - ele entoou, sem se deixar abalar pela proximidade perigosa de Kageyama; ele suspirou, sem muito argumentos. Estavam em público, e por mais que a rua não fosse tão movimentada assim, alguém podia passar a qualquer momento. Era meio estranho pensar assim, mas Hinata tinha razão.

— Talvez… não seja necessário… por muito tempo… - Tobio murmurou, embora não estivesse muito certo do que estava tentando dizer. Ainda com a mão no rosto de Shouyou, acariciou de leve, voltando a erguer os olhos escuros para ele - Você… já pensou na possibilidade de contar a eles? - ele disse ainda mais baixo, e com os olhos fixos na reação de Hinata.

Ele pareceu surpreso. Arregalou os olhos, tomou bastante ar, abrindo e fechando a boca diversas vezes sem saber o que dizer. Kageyama não entendeu aquela reação. Afastou-se de Hinata, lentamente; se ele não queria contar, é claro que ele manteria o segredo. Afinal, dois garotos namorando era um assunto delicado… Não fazia ideia de qual seria a reação do resto do time, das suas famílias, e das outras pessoas. Era uma ideia meio impulsiva, resolver dizer tudo a eles dessa forma.

— ‘Tá falando sério, Kageyama?? - Um borrão laranja o empurrou, e ele se deu conta de que Hinata havia pulado em cima dele, com as duas mãos em seu peito - Você quer mesmo contar tudo a eles?? De verdade?

— Não sei se é uma boa ideia… - ele coçou o rosto e desviou o olhar - Mas, eventualmente eles vão perceber, ainda mais quando você é incapaz de disfarçar qualquer coisa que seja, então, desse modo, é melhor que nós contemos logo tudo antes que eles descubram de alguma forma mais embaraçosa - “Como sendo pegos no flagra em alguma situação parecida com a de pouco antes…”

— Então vamos contar! Tenho certeza de que o capitão e o Suga-senpai vão ser bem legais e não vão deixar os outros fazerem piadas! E além disso, eu já vi um daqueles mangás BL com a Yacchan, então tenho certeza de que ela não se importa…

— Aquele maldito Tsukishima com certeza vai falar alguma coisa… - Kageyama já ia se irritando por antecipação, enquanto planejava mentalmente respostas à altura para despejar no colega de língua afiada.

— Como se ele pudesse, ele e o Yamaguchi nunca me enganaram! - Hinata deu de ombros, logo se empolgando mais uma vez. Apoiou-se mais próximo de Kageyama, sorrindo animadamente. Ele segurou com a mão a sua cintura, antes que acabassem caindo os dois daquele banco. - Então nós vamos contar? Quando, quando?

— Logo que os treinos regulares voltarem, quando estiverem todos juntos. O que acha?

— Certo! - ele assentiu, pressionando os lábios em um sorriso nervoso, e Kageyama sentia as mãos dele ainda trêmulas contra seu peito. Seus olhos estavam erguidos, fitando-o com indisfarçável interesse. Não precisava pensar muito para interpretar aquela expressão. Era a mesma que ele fazia quando queria muito um passe. Só que dessa vez, ele pedia sem palavras por outra coisa. O que custava atender a um pedido... feito daquela forma, ainda por cima? Kageyama era incapaz de resistir por muito tempo.

Trouxe Hinata para mais perto, circundando-o com a mão que já estava em sua cintura, e com a outra, afagando sua face com o polegar. Hinata estremeceu em contentamento, sorrindo e erguendo o rosto, enquanto fechava os olhos, e aguardava com ansiedade. Kageyama se aproximou, observando a expressão no rosto do ruivo por apenas mais alguns segundos, sorrindo para si mesmo, antes de fechar também os olhos. Mesmo depois de tudo o que havia acontecido entre eles no vestiário, aqueles momentos bem breves que antecediam o contato própriamente dito, em que eles fechavam os olhos, mas podiam sentir perfeitamente a proximidade um do outro, onde suas respirações se misturavam, e seus corações se aceleravam mais uma vez, quase como naquele primeiro beijo… ainda era nesses instantes que Kageyama compreendia com clareza, qual era a extensão daqueles sentimentos em seu peito.

Seus lábios se tocaram de leve, e Kageyama sentiu o ofegar de Hinata, pressionando com mais força e aumentando o contato. Os braços dele avançaram rapidamente pelo seu pescoço, prendendo-o em uma armadilha da qual ele certamente não queria escapar. Inclinando levemente a cabeça, Kageyama cingiu com ambos os braços a cintura de Hinata, e aprofundou o toque discretamente, invadindo os lábios ávidos do menor com o mesmo entusiasmo que ele apresentava.

Um grito agudo, barulho de coisas caindo, e mais alguns outros ruídos estranhos cortaram a noite e sobressaltaram o descuidado casal, que se separou apenas o suficiente para olhar na direção de onde vinha a confusão.

Aquela expressão igualmente chocada no rosto dos dois senpais indicava que não havia resposta dignamente possível que pudesse mascarar a verdade. Haviam sido pegos. Kageyama se levantou do banco primeiro, olhando para Tanaka e Nishinoya com o seu usual semblante sério. De todas as pessoas, justo aqueles dois! Hinata, ainda sentado, mal tinha coragem de se mover, e ele quase conseguia escutar as engrenagens do cérebro dele trabalhando para assimilar aquela situação. Porém, antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, os semblantes congelados dos dois modificou-se, transformando-se na mais pura e tranquila representação da paz alcançada somente pelo Nirvana.

— Há… há há… Noya… nós estávamos escoltando a Shimizu-san até a casa dela, não é? - Tanaka falava com uma calma que não era característica, e isso deixava os dois Kouhais nervosos.

— Sim, sim. Garotas não devem andar sozinhas na rua tão tarde. - Noya assentiu, no mesmo tom de voz tranquilizante. Agachou-se para apanhar a mochila que havia derrubado, deixando tudo espalhado - Mas acho que erramos o caminho para voltar. Caímos em um buraco e acabamos em uma realidade paralela.

— Vamos voltar de onde viemos, e nada aconteceu.

— Nada aconteceu.

Os dois deram ré, sem dar a chance de nenhum dos dois primeiranistas se explicarem. Hinata e Kageyama se entreolharam, confusos e apreensivos, mas não puderam discutir muito o assunto, pois logo o ônibus dele chegou, e Kageyama também foi andando para casa. De qualquer maneira, era certo que teriam explicações a dar no dia seguinte.

 

~

 

O tempo continuava frio, então era evidente que não poderia haver prática de vôlei naquele dia. Mesmo assim, Kageyama havia conseguido reunir a maior parte dos colegas de time ali, na escadaria que dava acesso à porta do ginásio esportivo, pois havia algo importante a ser dito, para todos eles.

Como esperado, Nishinoya e Tanaka estavam agindo esquisito, provavelmente tentando esquecer a cena que presenciaram na noite anterior, tentando se convencer de que era alucinação, mas o levantador estava prestes a tirar essa ilusão da cabeça dos dois. Hinata ainda estava bem nervoso… Ele não imaginava que fazer um anúncio como esse fosse ser tão difícil.

Como estavam os garotos espalhados ali pela entrada, ele e Hinata se colocaram a frente. O meio de rede se ocultava parcialmente atrás dele, e não ousava encarar os outros por enquanto. Se queria ter isso terminado logo, teria que fazer por si mesmo - foi o que Tobio pensou. Respirando bem fundo, deu início ao que podia ser o discurso mais embaraçoso da sua vida, atrás apenas do dia em que se declarou para Hinata.

— Vocês vão enrolar por mais tempo? - Tsukishima resmungou, cruzando os braços. Algum pensamento devia ter cruzado pela sua cabeça no mesmo instante, por que ele riu daquela maneira irritante e debochada - Parece até que estão para anunciar noivado ou algo assim, vocês dois… - ele riu com mais vontade, e Yamaguchi acompanhou a sua risada, como sempre.

— É quase isso…

Depois de deixar escapar isso, Hinata se escondeu ainda mais atrás de Kageyama. O choque passou pelo rosto de todos os jogadores, inclusive Nishinoya e Tanaka, que parecia prestes a gritar. Ninguém absorveu de primeira a informação.

— Hinata, Kageyama… - Sugawara foi o primeiro a conseguir dizer alguma coisa - O que vocês querem nos contar?

— Eu e Hinata… nós dois… - daquela maneira rígida e ereta, Kageyama resolveu cuidar disso da mesma maneira que se tira um band-aid: rapidamente, sem hesitar, de uma vez só. - Nós estamos namorando. - ele gritou, curvando-se respeitosamente. - Se curva também, idiota - ele resmungou de canto, dando um tapa atrás da cabeça de Hinata e fazendo-o demonstrar ao menos algum respeito.

A reação em cada um daqueles rostos foi imediata. Quando se levantaram, viram os olhos fixos e arregalados, as bocas entreabertas em surpresa. Alguns segundos se passaram, onde nada além do ruído ao longe de um corvo pode ser ouvido, mas Kageyama permaneceu firme, com Hinata parcialmente oculto atrás de si. Tsukishima engasgou em um esboço de risada que se misturou ao choque - não conseguia debochar disso. Yamaguchi ficou mais preocupado em acudí-lo do que reagir propriamente, mas ao lado dele, Asahi escorregou e quase caiu sentado da escada, escondendo o rosto inteiramente vermelho em sinal de surpresa; ele tinha coração fraco afinal. Sugawara também demonstrou surpresa, mas logo sorriu, provavelmente porque já havia percebido qualquer coisa no ar. Nishinoya e Tanaka se abraçaram, ambos chorando copiosamente. Suas mentes não estavam pregando peças, eles realmente viram o que achavam que tinham visto na noite anterior; porém, era um vexame que seus kouhais tivessem conseguido desencalhar antes de seus superiores, e dois ao mesmo tempo ainda!

— Kageyama.. isso… nossa… - como esperado, Sawamura foi o primeiro a se recuperar e conseguir pronunciar qualquer coisa que fosse. Ele coçou a cabeça, incerto como sobre proceder, mas como capitão, era seu dever ser o porta-voz do resto do time em uma situação como aquela - Isso nos pegou de surpresa, certamente, mas… não é como se fosse uma surpresa total também… não é, gente?

— Eu totalmente podia ver isso acontecendo! - Tsukishima não perdeu tempo em comentar - Esses dois sempre juntos, nos almoços, indo para casa, conversando pelos cantos…

— Você não devia falar assim, Tsukki, nós meio que fazemos a mesma coisa… - Yamaguchi observou, inocentemente, como rosto sardento já bem corado, e fez o loiro de óculos engasgar mais uma vez nas próprias palavras, enquanto o resto do time se perguntava a que exatamente Yamaguchi se referia.

— Isso não importa, nós estamos bem felizes por vocês! - Sugawara ergueu-se, com seu costumeiro sorriso gentil para oferecer como congratulação. - Para falar bem a verdade, eu meio que imaginava que isso acabaria acontecendo…

— O que? - Kageyama ofegou, enquanto Hinata saia de trás dele, finamente sorrindo.

— Não é? Qualquer um perceberia que esse idiota se apaixonou por mim! - ele apontou, ainda rindo.

— I-isso é tão lindo, e vocês são tão jovens! - Asahi fungou, provavelmente se segurando para não chorar. Estava de fato, emocionado demais para dizer qualquer coisa; no fundo, era um grande romântico.

— Isso é mesmo muito bom, você finalmente tomou uma atitude de homem, Kageyama! - Nishinoya deu uns tapas meio fortes demais nas costas do levantador, fazendo-o se curvar. Parecia ter se recuperado do susto da revelação da noite anterior bem rápido, já que provocar seu kouhai podia ser muito mais divertido.

— Por que esconderam isso dos seus senpais!! - Tanaka correu na direção dos dois, agarrando-os em um emocionado abraço, com lágrimas escandalosas correndo pelo rosto. Kageyama queria morrer naquele momento. Por que esses caras tinham que ser tão embaraçosos - Quando foi que você se declarou, hein??

— P-p-por que todo mundo acha que fui eu quem se declarou? - ele bradou, indignado.

— Qualquer um deduziria isso! Você estava sempre tentando chamar a atenção do Hinata-kun… - Sawamura explicou por todos, que assentiram.

— Sentia ciúmes quando ele elogiava demais algum de nós… - Asahi lembrou.

— Sempre se preocupava com ele também! - Sugawara comentou, sorrindo - Era fácil perceber…

— Mas eu nunca notei nada disso! - Tanaka reclamou, sentindo-se deixado para trás pelos outros.

Kageyama bufou, irritado com toda aquela situação. Se todos eles já sabiam, poderiam ter poupado o trabalho de fazê-lo contar, e ainda, cortar toda essa conversa constrangedora. Porém, ao olhar para o lado e ver o semblante contente de Hinata, ele não conseguia ficar com tanta raiva assim, então apenas desviava o olhar, tentando disfarçar.

— Oe, oe, Rei - Tsukishima, é claro, não poderia deixar as coisas terminarem bem - Isso tudo quer dizer, que agora, nós temos oficialmente nosso Casal Real, hm? - ele sorriu, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

— Cala a boca, seu…

— Casal Real… - os olhos de Hinata brilharam ainda mais, enquanto ele parecia embevecido pela ideia que o outro explanou.

— Ei, idiota, não era pra você ficar feliz com isso!! - ele foi logo tentando cortar a empolgação do menor, com o rosto já adquirindo cor novamente.

— Mas Kageyama! - ele agarrou o braço do namorado, sem ligar para o que ele dizia - Casal Real! Isso não é legal?

— Não, não é! E para de fazer essa cara! - ele foi empurrando o rosto de Hinata, embora fosse meio óbvio que ele não fazia tanto esforço assim. A quem eles achavam que estavam enganando aquele tempo todo? Qualquer um repararia no relacionamento entre eles quando observasse de perto o bastante.

— Mas digam… - Nishinoya se aproximou, baixando a voz para um tom mais discreto, e abrindo um sorriso sugestivo - Até onde vocês foram?

— Wooow! - Tanaka berrou, logo entrando na onda de Noya e assumindo sua forma de “garota colegial ávida por fofocas” - Não me diga que vocês andaram se agarrando no vestiário ou na sala do clube!

Asahi corou mais uma vez, sobressaltado, e Tsukishima não conteve uma risada irritantemente provocativa.

— Vocês sabem que não podem fazer isso, não é? - o capitão repreendeu, colocando as mãos na cintura.

— Já chega disso! V-vamos embora, Hinata! - ele foi empurrando o ruivo pelos ombros na direção oposta, deixando os colegas de time para trás, sem resposta alguma.

Apesar do embaraço e das piadas, sentia-se um pouco mais leve depois de assumir seu namoro com Hinata para seus amigos. A reação deles tinha sido mais natural o que esperava, e eles eram pessoas compreensivas, que ficaram sinceramente felizes por eles dois. O que mais poderia esperar? Tudo estava correndo tão bem para ele que era quase um milagre.

— Você não está feliz, Kageyama? - quando enfim se afastaram da visão dos amigos, Kageyama se colocou ao lado de Hinata, discretamente segurando sua mão. - Eu fiquei preocupado com a reação do Tanaka e do Nishinoya-senpai ontem, mas tudo saiu bem, no fim…

— Sim… melhor do que o esperado… - o moreno assentiu, respirando aliviado. - Talvez nós possamos planejar logo como vamos contar para os nossos pais…

Os dois se entreolharam, e Hinata sorriu brilhantemente, da maneira que o fazia acreditar que nada nesse mundo poderia dar errado. Aquele calor, já conhecido, espalhou-se mais uma vez no seu peito, confortável e bem-vindo. Ele não conseguiu evitar sorrir de volta. Estava mesmo se sentindo tão leve e feliz, que poderia até sair flutuando por aí se não tomasse cuidado. Se ele soubesse que era tão bom estar apaixonado, teria tentado bem antes.

— Nee, Kageyama… - Hinata lançou aquele olhar que ele sabia muito bem que funcionava sempre. - Agora que, meio que...é oficial… hm… que tal…

Ele nem precisou completar a frase. Kageyama olhou ao redor, confirmando que estavam a sós no momento, e aproximou-se mais da parede do prédio ao lado, logo atrás da escadaria externa, onde seria menos provável ser visto.

— Você não tem jeito mesmo… - murmurou, tentando soar indiferente, embora sem tanto sucesso, já que continuava com aquele sorriso de canto brincando em sua face. Enlaçou calmamente a cintura dele com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra trazia seu rosto para mais perto. Shouyou tinha que ficar na ponta dos pés para alcançá-lo, mesmo com Kageyama já meio curvado, e isso era um pouco irritante, mas quando seus lábios se tocaram, esqueceu completamente disso, e de qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a pessoa à sua frente.

O beijo foi lento, calmo e doce. Longo, também. Como se comemorasse o fato de que muitos outros ainda viriam, e eles permaneceriam junto um do outro por muito, muito tempo. Não havia pressa, nem motivo para se afobar. Com seus sentimentos confirmados e reconhecidos, tudo parecia tão simples e fácil, que Kageyama mal conseguia recordar do sentimento de angústia e incerteza que anteriormente perdurou em seu coração.

 

— Que tal cinema nesse fim de semana?

Enquanto iam para casa, ao lado um do outro, perto o bastante para roçarem uma mão na outra mesmo sem estarem de fato segurando, Kageyama convidou. O rosto de Hinata logo se iluminou - ele andava tendo a mesma ideia.

— Um encontro? Ok, vamos ver aquela comédia nova que estreiou…

— Comédia não! Eu quero ver o filme de guerra…

— Não, é muito chato! Comédia!

— Guerra!

— Deixa de ser teimoso, Kageyama! Comédia é melhor!

— Os filmes que você escolhem são sempre idiotas demais. Como você. Eu quero ver o filme de guerra!

— Comédia!

— Guerra!

— O filme de super-heróis então?

— Hm… certo.

— Certo.

**Author's Note:**

> Primeira vez que eu tento postar algo aqui no ao3 depois de anos usando sempre... vamos ver se vai dar certo XD Essa fic já foi postada em outros sites, alguns anos atrás, como presente de aniversário de uma amiga muito querida <3  
> Kagehina é amor~  
> Espero que tenham gostado


End file.
